ABC Kisses
by Reizbar-Ookami
Summary: An alphabetical collection of puppyshipping kisses! What more could you ask for? :D
1. A is for Ankle

Author's Note: This one is rated T, because there's cussing. In Kaiba's defense, he's had a bad day… .

A is for Ankle

Joey knew his lover was tired the moment he heard the front door close; usually, it was slammed shut, so the brunet must have been too exhausted to slam it properly. Then, instead of the careful, obsessively meticulous placement of his briefcase and shoes, there was the thump of metal hitting the ground and twin bangs of shoes being kicked off and—most likely—hitting the wall.

Peeking into the living room, the blond found his lover strewn across the couch. …Sort of like a dead person. Okay, that was a horrible thought.

When the brunet didn't even acknowledge he was there, he softly called, "…Seto?"

"Mrgh."

Joey rolled his eyes. Well, he _sounded_ like a dead person. The only way he would have sounded more like one was if he had said, _"Braaaains…"_

"How was work?"

"Fuckshitdamnhellargh…"

Joey frowned. Seto hadn't made a move to remove his face from the pillow he'd shoved it into. Was he trying to smother himself? "Seto?"

Seto groaned and at least got into a sitting position—with his head thrown over the back of the couch. The pillow was left on the cushions, where it belonged. …_Not_ smothering him. "_I want to __**die.**_"

Sighing, the blond shook his head, then walked over and sat down in front of him on the floor; the CEO hadn't even noticed that he was only wearing a pair of boxer briefs and an over-large t-shirt because it was so late. "Was work that bad today?"

"…Scratch that. I want to live—all of my _employees_ should die."

"Ah." Joey smiled a little as he lifted one of the brunet's feet and began to rub it. When the older boy moaned loudly, he giggled a little. "That feel good?"

Seto slouched against the couch even more. "You have magical hands, Joseph Wheeler."

"What happened at work today to make you so tired?" the blond asked, glancing up at him momentarily before looking back at what he was doing.

"I had a meeting with stock holders this morning. Then the idiots downstairs did something to short-circuit the mainframe. I had to run around the entire building trying to figure out just exactly _where_ it happened because everyone was too cowardly to tell me—fired the bastards when I _did_ find them—"

"Mm hmm…" Joey leaned in and began placing gentle kisses along his ankles as he continued to rub his feet.

"—So I had to fix every— What are you doing?" Seto asked, looking down at him in surprise. "Puppy?"

The blond ran his tongue along the bone on the inside of his ankle and hummed softly. "Do ya not like it?"

The older boy groaned and let his head fall back again. "No, I like it, I just…"

"Then stop complainin' and just sit and enjoy it," Joey ordered, going back to what he was doing, before nibbling gently on his Achilles tendon. He took particular pride in the long, drawn-out moan he got from the older boy at that.

He listened to the brunet mumble about his day for a few more minutes, then frowned a little when he trailed off. Glancing upward, he sighed, then giggled a little. His lover was fast asleep, snoring softly. Well, it wasn't how he'd planned to end the day, but it wasn't too bad.

Laying the passed-out CEO flat on the couch, he placed the pillow that had once smothered him beneath the brunet's head, then went to get a duvet from the nearest closet. Once he had it in hand, Joey went back to his lover and pushed him as far back against the back of the couch as he could, then lied down and snuggled up against him. He took a few moments to situate the duvet over them comfortingly, then turned and nuzzled into his chest, sighing softly as he pondered whether Seto would be just as tired if the mainframe hadn't short-circuited or not. Then, he decided it didn't really matter.

Because sometimes Seto just needed to be spoiled and pampered.


	2. B is for Back

Author's Note: Rated M because Kaiba's a horny bastard. Then again, when has he ever… not been a horny bastard in my stories? That would be like the end of the world!

B is for Back

Seto knew that his lover was self-conscious of his scars. It was why he waited until everyone left the locker room to change, and why he wore a t-shirt to the swimming pool. It was why he tried to make sure the lights were off whenever they made love, or at least facing each other, because the scars on his back were much worse than the scars on his front. It was why he was so hesitant to join in when Bakura and Marik decided that Strip Poker would be fun, even though he really wanted to play.

He damned that he'd been so cruel to his puppy when he should have been comforting him, telling him he was pretty and beautiful despite the scars. Because maybe then his puppy wouldn't be so embarrassed when he took his clothes off.

It was a rare occasion when Joey managed to get out of bed before he did—though not because Seto was a light sleeper. Quite the contrary, actually; he slept like a log, and the blond often woke up to the alarm clock before he did. It was a well kept secret, however, that Seto was a Snuggler. He liked to hold things close in his sleep. Joey had learned the hard way that trying to escape his grip when he was holding him in his sleep could get mighty painful.

Seto had apologized for the bruises for days. …He also yelled at the blond that it wasn't funny and he shouldn't be laughing.

So Seto wondered how Joey had slipped from his grasp to take a shower without his notice. Not that he was complaining; he always did enjoy listening to the blond sing when he thought no one was listening. However, he wasn't singing this morning. Probably worried he might wake him up. If so, the point was moot now.

Slipping into the shower silently, he couldn't help a feeling of awe that he had somehow managed to tame the ethereal creature in front of him. Joey was feisty, but once getting past that, he was sweet and loyal—almost to a fault. …Because Seto had a hard time staying mad at him when he looked up at him with those big, brown eyes and that beautiful, innocent face. He made it difficult to be mad sometimes.

He had no idea why the blond was so embarrassed of his scars, because even with them, he was quite gorgeous. He couldn't get enough of him, really, and he made sure the blond knew that. Besides, he liked kissing and nibbling them to make the blond try to forget all the bad things that had happened to cause them.

Hey, that was a good idea.

Seto slid his arms around the blond's waist and began placing kisses along one of the larger scars, then traced it carefully with his tongue. "Mm, puppy…"

Joey gasped as he felt the arms around his waist, then closed his eyes tightly and groaned. "Seto, I thought ya were asleep…"

The brunet hummed carelessly. "I was."

"B-but—Nn, stop it…" The younger boy blushed and reached down to grasp his arms. "Ya know I don't like ya doin' that."

"But puppy, you're so beautiful, all I want to do is eat you up." Seto slid one of his hands down his stomach to gently brush his cock before scratching his nails over his inner-thigh. "Each and every scar on your body is just another mental wound for me to kiss away, make you forget. It gives me a sense of satisfaction to cause pleasure…" He gave the scar another lick. "…Where someone had once caused pain."

Joey shuddered and bit his bottom lip. He'd never thought of it like that. "S-Seto…" He gasped as the brunet slid his arm under his leg and lifted it and leaned against the wall so he wouldn't fall. "Ah-!" He tried to grab something to anchor himself with, because he knew what was coming, but all he could get his hands on was slippery tiles and steamy glass. "Seto, wait—"

The brunet nibbled a scar beneath his shoulder blade and growled, then turned and shoved him up against the glass wall. "_Mine._"

"Awa!" The younger boy threw his head back weakly as the brunet thrust into him. "S-Seto!"

Seto started with a leisurely pace, focusing more on kissing the scars along his lover's back than actually making love to him. When he heard the blond whimper and scratch frantically at the glass in front of him, however, he licked one last scar before bracing himself and beginning to hump him properly.

Joey gasped softly and scrabbled even more desperately for something to hold onto, to keep him grounded. His hand just barely caught the top of the shower's glass wall, so he held onto that for dear life while his other hand went back to dig into the CEO's damp hair. "Aaahhhh! Seto! Please!"

"Do you know how beautiful you are? Even with these scars, you're so gorgeous. I can barely keep my hands off you." The brunet nibbled gently on his earlobe as the younger boy began to tremble. "You're so sweet. You're so innocent. I love that about you. I love that I can have something so beautiful but so feisty at the same time in my life. I love you so much."

The top of the wall was biting uncomfortably into his hand, and his leg was tired from being held in such an awkward position, but he couldn't seem to be able to speak. All he could do was moan as the brunet continued to drive their hips together and try not to let his other leg collapse.

Seto reached around and grabbed the blond's erection, sensing he wouldn't last much longer. "Come for me, puppy. I love watching you come." When the younger boy only groaned, he gripped his shaft a little harder as he moved his hand up and down. "Come on, Joey. I know you want to."

Joey sobbed quietly and let his head fall back on the brunet's shoulder. "Ahn-! _Ah!_ Seto, please!" He mewled when it only earned him a harder thrust and gripped his lover's hair tighter, then let out a shriek. "OhGODSeto!"

The brunet groaned and closed his eyes as he felt him stiffen, always enjoying the feeling of the other boy tightening around him, then caught him as he fell limp. "Mm, such a good puppy…"

"Oh-! Oh God! Why would ya-! In the _shower!_" The younger boy closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. "Ya pervert!" He blushed even more as the brunet stiffened and released inside of him. "Mmn-!"

Seto hugged him tightly and went back to kissing and licking his scars. "Mm, you're so tasty, Joey. So beautiful. I love you."

Joey blushed even more, gripping gently at the older boy's hands, then leaned back against him. "…I love you, too, Seto." He hesitated before turning to face him and laying his head on his chest. "Thanks for loving me. Scars and all."

"I'd love you even if you were completely scarred." He smiled a little as he traced a deeper scar on the small of the blond's back. "But I do like your scars."

"You have some sort of fetish with them, Seto. You should talk to someone about that," the blond sighed, shaking his head slightly. "It can't be normal."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "When have I ever been normal? Besides, I like your scars. They give you character."

"…You're so fuckin' weird."


	3. C is for Cheek

Author's Note: It's rated K Plus. **:3** Because Joey isn't a horny bastard like _someone_ we know.

AND, since the site was being so fucking _lame_ earlier, I got "D" finished, also. So I'll just POST BOTH OF THEM. *is angry* I planned on leaving a day between them, but I'm already halfway through "E" and I'm planning on being finished tonight, which means that then I'd start on "F." So lucky for you that I'm so ANAL RETENTIVE ABOUT THESE THINGS. I feel it's necessary now to post them both.

C is for Cheek

Joey knew that Seto wasn't an affectionate person in public. It sort of hurt, because Seto was so possessive of him and just didn't know how to show it without totally molesting him. …That had gotten him on the front of a lot of tabloids…

It didn't help that even _with_ all the tabloids, girls _still_ kept throwing themselves at him. Seto was _his_ man. How _dare_ they try to molest him and call him theirs?! …Not that Seto was ever molested. He seemed to be an expert at dodging hands. But the fact remained that they _tried!_ How come _Seto_ got to show his possession and _he_ didn't?! It's not like he wouldn't be in tabloids anyway!

Well, until he came up with an idea, all he could do was glower at the blushing, giggling girls as they talked to _his_ man and asked for _his_ autograph. They didn't even _pretend_ to notice he was there!

'_Die, die, die, die, die!'_

Joey felt his eye twitch. He was glad that he was going to meet the gang in a few minutes, or he was sure there was going to be bloodshed, because Seto seemed infuriatingly _flirty_ himself with these girls! …He wasn't sure whether he'd kill them or Seto yet, but he was leaning toward Seto, the possessive bastard who had the _nerve_ to smirk and be sexy as if egging his fan girls _on!_

Okay, so technically, Seto wasn't flirting. BUT HE MIGHT AS WELL BE!

Blushing a little, the blond crossed his arms and turned away, bottom lip jutting into a pout. It wasn't _his_ fault that he wanted to jump the other boy. It was Seto's, for being so _damn_ charismatic. …And that smirk wasn't helping. Damn, sexy jerk.

He blinked as his cell phone began to ring and immediately picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Joey! We stopped at Burger World. Do you want anything, or should we just come to the arcade?"_

"Never mind, I'll come meet _you._" Joey doubted he could spend any longer watching his boyfriend being mauled by girls without doing something to embarrass them both. "Just… stay there."

"…_Did Kaiba do something again?"_

"No, it's his stupid _fan girls._ I'll be there in a few minutes."

"…_Well, okay. You know Kaiba's welcome to come too, right?"_

"I think… it would be best if he didn't. I'm likely t' _kill_ him."

"_Okay. See you when you get here, Joey!"_

"Yeah, 'bye." Narrowing his eyes, he snapped his phone shut, then sighed loudly and turned to tell his lover where he was going.

His eye twitched again. There was a girl _hanging_ off his _arm._

Growling, Joey stomped over to them, grabbing the brunet's other arm and yanking him away from her. _'Mine!'_

Seto raised an eyebrow. "…Puppy?"

"…I'm gonna go meet the gang at Burger World, okay?"

"…Alright…" The CEO frowned at him, then tried to extricate his arm. "Have fun."

Joey scowled at him for a moment (all Seto registered, however, was a ravish-worthy pout), then smiled sweetly and instead of killing him, as he'd planned, he went up on his toes and pressed a short kiss to his cheek. "Have a good day, okay?"

"Ah…" Seto was at a loss. Rarely did the blond show affection in such a way. What did he do to deserve such sweetness? He had to do it again. "…You too?"

"Mm, 'kay." The blond pressed another kiss to his cheek before turning to leave. "'Bye!"

He had half a mind to go after him and kiss him until he didn't know which way was up. …But then he was distracted by what some of the girls were saying.

"—does he think he is! Just coming up and kissing him like that!"

"What a moron! He's lucky Kaiba-sempai didn't shove him to the ground like the dog he is!"

At that, Seto scowled and turned an icy glare on them. "You're _talking_ about my _lover._"

Some of the girls had the decency to blush. Others, however, just looked appalled. "_That_ mutt?"

Seto was unaware just how well his boyfriend's show of possession had worked.


	4. D is for WILD CARD!

Author's Note: Rated M!!! …Because Joey has rotten luck with Kaiba and said Kaiba likes to exploit that. **:3**

D is for… WILD CARD!

Seto smirked as the blond began to writhe beneath him. "You like that, don't you, puppy?"

"Yes… Yes…" Joey whimpered and reached down for the older boy's hand. "Please… Seto… I'm ready, please…!"

"No, I promised to kiss you all over first," the brunet replied, smirking, before leaning down to nibble on the other teen's collarbone. "Where would you like me to kiss you, puppy?"

"Nn…" The blond squirmed a little and bit his bottom lip when he found he couldn't make him go any faster. "S-Seto…"

"Should I kiss you… here?" Seto asked softly, rolling one of the blond's nipples between his fingers.

"Nn-! Dragon, please!"

He slid his hand down to the other boy's stomach, playing momentarily with his navel. "Should I kiss you… here?"

"Ahn-! S-Seto!"

He smirked and crooked his fingers to give the blond's prostate an especially hard prod. "What about down here?"

"_Ah!_" He did _not_ want Seto to kiss him down there! Squirming again, he tried desperately to voice his opinion, but the jerk kept prodding that special spot that made him see stars and turn to mush and lose his ability to think straight and even speak—

"Well, puppy? Where should I start?" Seto asked, though he knew quite well where he was going to kiss. He just liked watching his lover squirm in pleasure and distress—especially at the same time.

"Nn… Not… Ha… down there… please, dragon…!" Joey begged weakly, grabbing the blankets in a white-knuckle grip. He hated it when the brunet kissed and licked him down there; he also hated that he enjoyed it when he did.

Ha, the pup had stumbled right into his trap. "Hmm? 'Down there, please?'" The brunet flashed him a feral grin. "My, aren't we a naughty puppy tonight?"

"No-!" Blushing, the younger boy tried to wriggle away, but then the CEO had a hand on his hip, forcing him to stay down. "Not down-! Not there, please—"

"Oh, but you already said you want to be kissed and licked down here." Seto chuckled darkly as he gave the blond's prostate another prod. "That _is_ what you said, isn't it?"

"No-! Seto—Down there—_wrong!_"

The brunet pulled his fingers out of him and instead grabbed behind his knees, forcing his lower body upward. "I'm wrong? But you _like_ being touched down here. Why should kissing be any different?"

"No! Don't kiss me down there, please!" Joey reached up to try to stop him, but all he could do was dig his fingers into the older boy's hair as he shoved his tongue into him and gasp. "Oh God, dragon!"

Seto moaned softly as his tongue was met with the taste of strawberry lubricant and something so unique to the blond that he couldn't put a name on it other than 'Joey.' Not that he minded; he just liked seeing the expressions of embarrassment, pleasure, and guilt on the other boy's face while he kissed and licked him all at the same time. Yes, so he was the sadistic bastard his lover accused him of being, but he shouldn't be allowed to look so beautiful that way!

"Please! No!" The blond groaned quietly as he gripped the CEO's hair tighter, then released it and fell back, panting as he desperately tried to keep himself from showing that he enjoyed it. "Seto, I just want-! Please?! I want ya in me!"

The brunet glanced up at his face, trying to memorize the expression there, before he decided the other boy had had enough. Leaning back, he sighed, then settled himself between the younger teen's splayed legs. "You just don't like having me lick you there."

"…Please…" Joey whimpered softly. "Don't lick me there again tonight, dragon. Ya know I don't like it—"

Seto snorted in disbelief. "You like it just fine; you just get embarrassed by it. I don't know why. It feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but—" the blond began, only to let out a startled scream as the older boy rammed into him. "_AAHHH!_"

"I spoil you, puppy. I hope you know that," the brunet muttered, hooking his pup's legs over his shoulders before he began thrusting into him.

Joey whimpered again and brought a hand up to bite his index finger; Mokuba had some friends over, and while they'd sound proofed most of the rooms, the younger boy had informed him that he could still hear his screams sometimes. He didn't want to embarrass him by being so loud his friends would hear him. "Mmn! Mmm…!"

Seto scowled but let it go, even though he wanted to slap his hand away and demand that he scream loud enough to send the birds on the roof on their way. The last time they'd gotten caught… Well, it was a long dry spell. The blond could be abstinent for a surprisingly long time.

He refused to go two months again. He was lucky Joey didn't scream 'rape' when he finally couldn't take celibacy anymore.

But back to here and now; he had a puppy beneath him, whimpering and mewling as he was pleasured so sinfully and lovingly. He wanted to keep this vision of him memorized for years to come.

Joey mewled softly as the brunet grasped his erection and lifted one of his hands to dig into his hair. "Nn! Seto!"

Seto growled and sank his teeth into the blond's collarbone, relishing the sharp yelp he received in response, before he continued to wildly stroke his shaft and pound into him. "_Mine._"

"Ah-! Seto…!" The younger boy covered his mouth and sobbed. He wanted to scream so badly—he couldn't handle all of the pleasure the brunet was forcing him to feel—but he couldn't or else he might be hearing from Mokuba and that would be _so_ embarrassing, not to mention he couldn't handle withholding from Seto again. He was lucky the older boy hadn't broken him to pieces when he finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Scream for me. Dragon wants to hear his puppy howl," he whispered harshly, making the puppy moan and loosen his grip over his mouth. "Come on, puppy. I want to hear your screams. They make your dragon so happy. You want to make your dragon happy, don't you?"

He _did_ want to make his dragon happy. Moving his hands away from his mouth, he instead dug one back into the brunet's hair and the other into the blankets. "Seto-! Seto! Dragon! Please! I love you, dragon!"

"I love you too, puppy. I love you so much." Seto moaned and watched as the blond's face twisted into a pleasured mask as one final scream left his throat. "You're so beautiful, puppy."

"Aaaahn!" Back arching violently, Joey clenched onto the brunet's hair even harder as he reached his climax, feeling as if his brain was exploding with each additional pound to his prostate.

The brunet growled and thrust into him a few more times, then let out a roar and sank inside him one last time as he reached his own climax. "Joey!"

As they fell into a boneless heap, the younger boy hugged his dragon closer. "Seto… Don't ya _ever_ lick me there again…!"

"Nn… No promises," the brunet replied lazily, then began nibbling on the dark bruise that was forming from his bite earlier. "Mine."

Moments later, both boys blushed as there was a knock on the door—one more so than the other. "Seto? Can you guys keep it down?"

…He was suing the company that had supposedly sound-proofed their rooms and hiring new people.

Growling, Seto turned a glare over his shoulder. "We'll keep it down."

"Thanks, Seto. …My friends and I are going to the other side of the mansion just in case…"

"Fine." The brunet glared at the door for a few more minutes, then sighed in frustration. If this meant two more months of no sex—

Joey whimpered in embarrassment and pushed at his shoulders frantically. "No-! I can't believe it happened again oh God this is so embarrassin' get off me I'm gonna go t' a guest room!"

Sitting up only slightly, Seto scowled. "The hell you are."

"Seto, they heard us havin'—"

"I _know._ But if you plan on not having sex with me for two months again, I'm going to get two months worth of sex right now."

"W-w-what are ya doin' hey hey hey-! _What are ya doin'!!!!!_"

"Two months in one night. Let's see what happens, puppy."

"WHAT ARE YA—_OOOHHHH!_"


	5. E is for Ear

Author's Note: Rated M because Joey can't let Kaiba be in control _all_ the time. **:3**

E is for Ear

Joey peeked in at his lover and chewed nervously on his bottom lip. He really hoped that Seto wouldn't get mad at him for this. He realized that he'd asked not to be disturbed, because he had a headache and he just wanted to get all of his emails answered before going to bed, but he couldn't see Seto getting _too_ upset with him… But there was always the chance that he'd piss him off royally, which he didn't like either…

Ah, screw it. When had he ever thought anything out?

Sneaking up behind the CEO, Joey hesitated only a moment before leaning around the back of the chair and catching the brunet's earlobe between his teeth. "Mmmine."

Seto jumped slightly in surprise, then scowled, blushing a little. "I told you earlier, puppy. I'm not in the mood to play with you right—_ow!_"

The blond bit down on his earlobe warningly, then began to suck lightly as he circled the chair and straddled his lap. "Mmn… _My_ dragon…"

"Nn…" Breath hitching, the older boy desperately tried to keep his resolve; his head _did_ ache and he really _did_ just want to sleep. But… but… Puppy made him want to do that other thing people did in bed without sleeping! And he was attacking his _ear,_ his one _weak spot,_ the naughty little brat! "…Joey, I told you…"

"Oh, but puppy wants t' play with his dragon. Why would ya disappoint your puppy like that, dragon?" Joey cooed, before digging his hand into the brunet's hair and delving his tongue into his ear.

Seto stiffened, eyes widening as the blond's teeth scraped over the shell of his ear. "Oh, puppy, what are you—" He groaned loudly as the younger teen began rubbing their hips together rhythmically. "Oh, God, Joey…"

"I prepared myself for you and everything," the pup complained huskily, though he was well aware that his mate was turned on and it was doubtful that he'd let him go now. He made sure his lips brushed his ear when he spoke though, just in case. "I just wanna play with my dragon… Feel him inside me… Lettin' him use me in the most _sinful_ way…"

The brunet's jaw dropped slightly at hearing 'I prepared myself,' but when he heard 'feel him inside me,' he knew he was drooling. Licking his lips, he lifted his hungry gaze to the younger boy's face. "…Prepared yourself, puppy?"

Joey let his eyes flutter shut in what he hoped was a sensual manner as he stuck his tongue out to trail along the shell of his ear. "Mm hmm… Got my fingers all slick with the lube you keep in the drawer… And then I slowly… carefully… made sure I was stretched enough for ya…"

He could have crowed triumphantly when the brunet reached down to claw at his jeans only to find he wasn't wearing any. The expression on his face was priceless when he looked down to find him naked but for the belt of the puppy tail tied around his waist, and he felt a sense of satisfaction when the brunet quickly looked up to see the puppy-eared headband that went with it and groaned.

He'd like to see the CEO's headache try and stop him now.

Seto moaned and reached down to fumble with his pants; he grew increasingly distressed when he found he was all thumbs and couldn't get them open. "Shit-!"

Joey took pity on him and reached down to unbutton and unzip them for him. "Here, let me…" He let out a yip of surprise as he was yanked forward by his hips and almost immediately impaled. "Ah-!"

"Nngh, puppy, you really test my patience sometimes-!" the older boy muttered, lifting him up again before bringing him back down.

The blond gasped and grabbed his shoulders, groaning loudly when the other boy jerked upward to meet his downward motions. "Oh, _fuck—_Seto! Ah!" This was soon followed by a keen when the brunet immediately grabbed his cock and began stroking. "Oh—y-you're gonna make me come, Seto! W-what's the rush-?!"

"You just _waltz_ in here with no clothes on and puppy ears and expect this _not_ to be quick?! You're lucky I didn't come in my pants," the brunet snarled, shooting him a small glare. This was followed by a moan as he leaned his face into the younger boy's neck. "Oh, God."

Joey blushed a little and began nibbling on the brunet's earlobe again. If he was going to make this quick, he was going to suffer at least a little. "Mm, dragon…" He squealed as the older boy paused long enough to give him a firm spank before continuing. "Meep!"

"You _naughty_ little puppy," Seto muttered, and he was pretty sure that if it hadn't been for his pure determination not to climax before his lover, he would have been finished as soon as he'd rammed into him. "You're lucky I don't give you a spanking for this."

"Maybe puppy _wants_ a spank—" the younger boy began, only to cut himself off with a whimper as this only earned him another spank—harder than the first one. "Seto-!"

The brunet stroked him faster and growled. "Fine, then puppy gets one."

"Ah-! S-Seto!" Joey groaned and buried his face in the older boy's hair as he climaxed, blushing. "Mn! Seto!"

Seto yanked him down one last time and moaned; he wasn't lying when he said it was going to be a quick round. "Joey!"

"Ah-! Ahn…" Taking a few deep breaths, the younger teen sighed, then frowned and cupped the brunet's cheeks, making him look up at him. "Does your head feel better?"

"…Yes, actually. …Why?" the older boy asked, frowning at him in confusion.

Joey smiled brightly. "I read somewhere that sex can help relieve headaches because it can release tension that restricts the blood vessels in your brain!"

"…Puppy, sometimes you amaze me," the brunet chuckled, then leaned in for a quick, chaste kiss. "I've still got a couple of emails to reply to before I can come to bed. There should be just enough time for you to take a shower while I do it, so then we can go to bed. Thank you for helping me with my headache, puppy."

The blond nuzzled his neck for a few minutes, reluctant to get off of his lap, but eventually stood, blushing a little when he felt some of the older teen's cum dripping down his thighs. "Meep!"

Seto couldn't help a pleased grin as he watched his puppy rush out of the room to get clean—mostly because of embarrassment. He really had a sweet puppy.

Wait. Where would he learn _that?_

"JOEY!"


	6. F is for Forehead

Author's Note: Rated K plus because sometimes Seto can be sweet. …Even though after that sweetness, he becomes a horny bastard again in later chapters.

On another note… FANFICTION IS BEING SO FUCKING LAME. I keep getting the email alerts saying you guys reviewed, but they're not showing up on the review page even hours later, and when I try to reply directly from the email alerts, fanfic says that your reviews don't exist! D**:** I want to reply to your reviews BUT I CAN'T! *dies* I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Hopefully this will make up for it.

F is for Forehead

Seto crossed his arms and sighed. He'd been a jerk and he knew it. This—unfortunately—meant that he'd have to apologize to a certain puppy. …If _only_ he hadn't been a jealous, possessive jerk! Of _course_ he knew Joey wasn't trying to be loving with Yugi and Yami, but he'd just spouted it off like the asshole he was! He'd hurt his puppy, and now he had to apologize.

It would be so much easier if he didn't have to go into the game shop to do it, though. He had no doubt that Joey would run to them and tell them what a jerk he'd been, so he'd have to go in and possibly deal with a Shadow Game because yes, protecting his friend was important, but Yami was known to go overboard in this day and age.

Taking a deep breath, the brunet steeled himself for the many possibilities that might come and stepped into the game shop.

So he was sort of expecting the disapproving look from Yami (the kind a parent would give their child if they were flunking an easy class like art or PE—which, Seto really didn't understand, because Yami may have been five thousand years old but he didn't look a day over eighteen). He was highly unprepared for the dirty Look of Death he received from Yugi. But, ah, he needed to speak with his puppy.

He stepped up behind the blond huddled at the counter and gently touched his shoulder. "Joey? I… I'm sorry. I—" But then his puppy turned toward him and his brain _shut down._

Joey sniffled a little and lifted a hand to wipe away a tear that had managed to escape his eyes. "Seto? Ya mean it?" He frowned when he saw the deer-in-the-headlights, horrified expression on his lover's face, then reached up and gently touched his cheek. "Seto?"

Seto mouthed at him wordlessly for a few moments, trying to find his voice, but when he couldn't, he wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled him into a tight hug. He didn't want to lose his puppy. Why was he always being a jealous bastard and driving people away?!

The younger boy blinked in confusion as the brunet yanked him into a bone-crushing hug. He hadn't been hugged like this in some time; it was the CEO's guilt hug. Seto was not an idiot; he was usually pretty quick about figuring out how he messed up. However, the amount of guilt he felt for each individual mess up varied. Apparently, he was feeling lower than dirt for this one.

"…Seto?"

"I'm a _horrible_ man, puppy," the brunet whispered, before pressing a soft, sad kiss on his forehead. "I don't know why I say such mean things. I'm sorry, puppy. I didn't mean it—well, I did mean it, but I was just being jealous—not that that's any excuse, because there's no excuse for my behavior—I didn't mean to make you cry—why do I always make you cry?"

Joey wasn't as stupid as other people thought he was; he realized that the brunet had switched from apologizing to him to talking to himself. He didn't like hearing him insult himself… He knew first hand just how cruel he could be with insults… "Seto…"

"I don't even know what got me mad enough to say it. Why would I do something like that? I know you love me. You're my puppy; you're loyal. Why would I hurt you like that?"

"…Joey? Is Kaiba okay?" Yugi asked after a few minutes, frowning in concern. His friend had told him about how much his lover could upset himself, but this was the first time he'd ever seen it.

At that, Joey leaned back and slapped the brunet across the face, scowling. When the older boy put a hand to his cheek and looked back at him in shock, he frowned and reached up to cup his face, making the brunet drop his hands at his sides in confusion. "…Ya need t' stop doin' this t' yourself, Seto. It may sound silly to ya, but it hurts me more to see ya beat yourself up like this then ya sayin' mean things t' me." He tilted his head pleadingly. "I see that you're sorry, okay? Don't beat yourself up anymore."

Seto frowned at him for a few moments, then let his head tip forward slightly, pressing his lips to the blond's forehead again. Except this time, he kept them there, and wrapped his arms around him again. "I'll try."

The blond smiled sweetly—not that the other boy saw it, but he was happy that the older boy was actually listening to him. "Thank you, Seto."

All was silent for a few minutes until Yami lifted up the camera he'd just gotten the hang of using and pressed the button. Seto flinched away as the bright flash burned his eyes, then let out a roar and dove over the counter at the former spirit.

Joey and Yugi sighed; this would not end well.


	7. G is for WILD CARD!

Author's Note: Rated M because I was gonna name this G for Genitalia, but I just… can't… It's such a weird word and I truly can't stand looking at it! D**:** I could barely type it just now! WHY IS IT SUCH AN AWKWARD WORD?!?!?!?! But anyway, this one's not the best because… well, I guess my brain decided to suck this chapter. ^-^ But the next chapter will be better, I promise!

But about the reviews. THEY WORK NOW AND I'VE REPLIED TO ALL OF YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA—COUGH. …But yeah. **:**D BOOYAH!

G is for WILD CARD!!!

Joey peeked into his lover's office cautiously, even though his secretary had assured him he was in a meeting. When he found that she'd told the truth, he smiled and stepped inside. He was still pretty proud of finding Seto's journal. He was even prouder of somehow finding the courage to make one of Seto's fantasies a reality. All he needed to do was get here before Seto and—

…What was he doing? He needed to get out of here!

Turning for the door to escape, he squeaked in alarm when he heard the brunet's voice and quickly dove for his desk—where he'd been planning to hide but hadn't actually meant to now that he was scared out of his mind. Hiding beneath it in the small crawlspace for legs, he curled himself up as small as possible and closed his eyes tightly; if Seto caught him here, questions would be asked, he'd have to tell Seto what he'd been planning, and then he'd have to live with the jerk holding it over him for the rest of his life.

He heard the door open, then a loud sigh before it snapped closed again—and locked. Oooh, Seto must really need some time to himself then… So why?! Why was he here?! He was gonna get caught and spanked for sure!

Joey nearly squeaked in alarm when the brunet sat down and moved to sit at his desk, then stopped short, sighing. WHAT GOD WAS LOOKING OUT FOR HIM!?

…Well, he was here. Why the hell not.

Seto frowned as he felt hands on his knees and looked down in confusion only to find a familiar pair of mischievous brown eyes peeking up at him from under the desk. Instead of being confused, or surprised, like it should be, his mind immediately went back to a dream he'd had when he'd first started having… mature-rated thoughts about his lover. As he watched the blond opening his pants, however, he realized that his was real, and he _was_ at work. …They could role-play this at home why was he doing it here Mokuba had keys to this room?!

Joey, however, was very unconcerned with this, and focused on drawing the brunet's hardening cock out of his pants. He glanced upward as he heard the phone ring, then leaned forward to give the brunet a long, languid lick. "Ya better get that, Seto."

"Puppy, you—" the older boy began, only to stiffen as the blond began butterfly-kissing his shaft. "Ohfuckshitdamnhell!"

"They're gonna think something's wrong if ya don't answer, Seto," the pup pointed out, pausing only for a moment before continuing what he was doing.

Obediently, the CEO reached out for the phone. Just when Joey deciding that deep-throating him might be nice. "Hel-LO!"

"…_Mr. Kaiba, are you alright?"_

Taking a few deep breaths, he nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Is there somethiiing…" He bit his bottom lip as the blond swallowed around his cock—haaa, why was he doing this now, of all times!? "…Something you wanted?"

"…_You told me to remind you about your next appointment. It's at three."_

"Oh, fuck!" Seto exclaimed, reaching down and tangling his fingers in the blond's thick hair.

"_Did you really forget about it?"_

"Nn, yes…" he moaned, rocking his hips upward slightly.

"_Well, I've reminded you. Mr. Kaiba, are you sure you're alright?"_

He bit his bottom lip and shuddered for a moment, then answered, "Oh, yes, I'm more than fine."

"…_I'm sorry, sir, but I must agree with Mr. Wheeler. You're very weird."_ And then she hung up.

Joey couldn't help a grin as he heard his lover slam the phone down, then began sucking harder; if he had an appointment at three, he needed time to clean up and prepare. Moaning loudly, he dipped his head further, then stayed there to keep the brunet from shoving him back down as he climaxed. "Mmmmn…"

Seto moaned and tightened his grip on the blond's hair, back arching. Then, he sagged back in his chair and sighed. "Oh, God, puppy…"

He younger boy crawled out from under the desk with a slurp, then smiled and stood up to place a kiss on his cheek. "Have a good day, sweetie." Then, with a happy skip in his step, he left the office. "Hey, Yuri! Thanks for remindin' Seto about his three o'clock appointment!"

She nodded absently, then frowned and looked up from her computer screen, brows drawing together in confusion. "…Oh. My. God."

Seto ran a hand through his hair and heaved a sigh, then scowled. "He's found my journal. …I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PUPPY!"


	8. H is for Head

Author's Notes: Rated K because dragons can be fluffy too! And… I hope this one's better than the last. I know it's short, but it's sweet. That's why I'm posting it right after the last one! **:**D

H is for Head

Seto smiled a little and crossed his arms, leaning his head against the doorway. He had such a sweet puppy, staying up for him even when he said he'd be home late. He was even holding the pillow that Seto used, burying his face in it. What a loving, loyal puppy.

He wished that Joey wasn't such a light sleeper, otherwise he'd just pick him up and carry him upstairs. But the blond looked so peaceful like that, curled around his pillow and breathing so softly. He just couldn't bear to wake him up and see this peace, this adorable scene, broken. …But he _did_ want to sleep with his puppy…

Picking up the blanket that had at some point slid off Joey during his tossing and turning, he spread it out over him, smiling when the blond snuggled closer to it. His puppy was so cute. Seto sighed and shook his head, then bent and pressed a loving kiss to the top of is head. "I'd wake you up, but you're much too sweet."

Joey mumbled something and hugged the pillow closer. Seto smiled a little more, then gently lifted the blond's upper body and slipped beneath him, then laid him back on his lap. "Goodnight, puppy."

The blond mumbled again and snuggled closer to him. "Mmf… Seto…"

He was just too cute. Seto pressed another kiss atop his head, then sat up straight and began carding his fingers through his thick hair. "You're so beautiful, puppy." He paused in thought, then couldn't help a soft chuckle. "I'm glad you're asleep, though; I know how embarrassed you get when I say that." Another pause. "…Even if it is true."


	9. I is for Ice Cream

Author's Note: Rated T because Seto's a horny dragon always—even when he's being sweet. **:**) And yes, I _realize_ that ice-cream is not a _part_ of the _body_. But ice-cream is _in_ a part of your body when you ear, right? Yummy in the tummy, baby! **:**D

I is for Ice-Cream

Seto had never really understood why Joey liked to go out for ice-cream even when they had a refrigerator full at home. He supposed it was the social aspect, even though they usually never actually spoke to other people, anyway. But, Joey had craved ice-cream, so here they were, at the ice-cream shop. Joey had gotten his usual—a huge chocolate fudge sundae with extra ice-cream and extra fudge and extra _everything;_ Seto liked to call it "sugar coma waiting to happen." Seto had a cup of coffee; he didn't particularly celebrate ice-cream as delicious, like his brother and Joey did.

He eyed the blond next to him for a few moments, just watching him eat that melted gooey… _thing_ and wondering how he could possibly like it. Then again, maybe there was something about it that Joey could find delicious and he couldn't. But then, Joey had never liked coffee, either, so perhaps it was just one of those things… He liked things hot and Joey liked things cold. They were opposites. That's how things worked. …And that's how they'd gotten into such a steamy relationship—

Huh. Steam.

Joey gasped as the brunet caught his china and turned his head, then blushed when he saw his dark, lusty eyes. _'Here?!'_ He moaned quietly and let his eyes flutter closed as the older boy leaned in to press their lips together. Then the brunet's hot tongue was in his mouth, mixing coffee into the still cool, creamy sweet flavor of the ice-cream that had just been melting in his mouth.

Seto smirked as he watched the blond's eyes close, then raised an eyebrow. Ha, he'd been right; if he kept his eyes open and watched closely, he could see the steam from their joined mouths. How very… interesting…

The blond blinked as the older boy pulled away, then frowned in confusion. "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to see the steam," the brunet replied, shrugging a little as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Oh." Nodding, the blond went back to eating his ice-cream. A few seconds later, however, he frowned and turned back to him. "Steam?"

"From the hot coffee and cold ice-cream. If you watch carefully, you'll see steam," Seto explained, as if totally _not_ caring. He smirked when he saw the thoughtful expression on the blond's face, then quickly schooled his face into a mask of indifference. He couldn't help the pleased smile, however, when he felt the blond's hand grip his sleeve timidly.

Blushing, Joey looked up at him from beneath his lashes. "…Could… Could we try it again, then? So I can see it?" When the older boy didn't answer immediately, he began to nibble nervously on his bottom lip.

'_He's lucky I'm not an exhibitionist or I'd jump his bones right now.'_ Smiling, he nodded. "I suppose I can be persuaded to kiss you a few more times. …For the steam."

The blond blushed a little more but smiled brightly. "Okay! And then—" He bit his bottom lip, then leaned in and whispered, "…And when we get home, I'll do that thing ya wanted me t' do."

"Mm." Seto growled and smirked. "I see what's in it for me now. Keep your eyes open so you can see it puppy." Then, he leaned in and kissed him softly.

No, he supposed. Ice-cream wasn't too bad in some cases.


	10. J is for Jealousy

Author's Note: Rated M for possessive horny dragons with kinks! D**:** But I didn't actually go into detail because I'm not in the mood… -_-; The worst part is… I actually skipped "J." I have "K" all written out, and I was going to post it, and then I realize… THERE'S ANOTHER LETTER BETWEEN "I" AND "K!!!" Anyway… Since I have them finished, I'll post this one and "K" and start working on "L" for you guys. You should all love me because I spin these out so fast. I am aware that this chapter's not as good as the other ones though…

But yeah. Earlier I decided that if I can think up something for a letter, I'll use it, because if I didn't, there'd be like… fifteen Wild Cards. As much as I'm sure you'd all enjoy that, I am anal and not. So yeah. Enjoy! **:3**

J is for Jealousy

Seto growled as he watched how the pervert eyed _his_ puppy. His eyebrow twitched as the pervert grabbed _his_ puppy's ass. And he felt ready to explode when the pervert and _his_ puppy laughed. How _dare_ that pervert touch his puppy?! And how _dare_ his puppy allow it!?

Joey shoved his friend away and rolled his eyes. "You jerk. You're lucky Seto isn't here, or else—"

Yugi frowned. "Um, Joey… Kaiba _is_ here."

"Mother fuckin'—he's gonna _kill_ me…" the blond whispered, flinching instinctively.

Duke frowned in confusion. "Why? What'd you do?"

"I let ya grab my ass, moron!" the taller teen snarled, then grabbed his hair in frustration. He let out a girly 'eep' a moment later, however, when another hand landed on his ass—a familiar hand.

"Puppy, I believe it's time to go," Seto stated softly, leaning his mouth next to the blond's ear. "Don't you think?"

If he said no, he'd be getting a spanking later for doing so. After all, the CEO was very protective of what was his. …He was one of those things.

"Okay. I'll see ya guys tomorrow, okay?" Joey stated, then let out another 'eep' as the brunet began dragging him away—by the grip he had _on his ass._ "Seto!"

"What? You let Duke grab your ass. Why can't I?" Seto asked innocently, then squeezed the cheek beneath his hand a little harder.

The blond yelped and reached back to grab his wrist. "Ow! Ya pervert, he didn't mean anything!"

"This is the man that put you in a dog suit, puppy. He meant it," the older boy hissed, then opened the door to his limo and shoved the blond inside. Climbing in after him, he pinned him onto the seat, hovering over him with the intent to intimidate. "Drive."

The driver wasn't going to argue. He just put up the privacy screen and did as he was told.

Joey bit hit bottom lip nervously. "Seto…"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pound you into the upholstery then take you home and spank you until you can't sit. And I mean a _good_ reason," Seto hissed. "If it's not, I'm going to have to do that and more."

"Tristan saw him and Duke probably won't get laid for two weeks! …At least!" the blond exclaimed quickly, and had to sigh with relief when the older boy actually seemed appeased. He let out a yelp as the brunet began yanking at his pants. "Ah! It was a good reason Seto!"

The CEO smirked as he got his pants down to his thighs and leaned down to press a quick kiss to his lips. "It was a good reason, puppy. That's why I'm not planning on spanking you."

"Not plannin' on—ya jerk, I just told ya—I don't wanna—Don't touch me there! W-w-wha—Seto don't lick me down there! Ya know I don't like that what are ya doin' stop it the driver heard me last time ya—OHMYGOD!"


	11. K is for Knee

Author's Note: Rated T for horny dragons. It was going to be K, for fluff, but you don't see many fluffy dragon's anymore; they're all horny. Ha, how do you like _that_ play on words? **:**D

K is for Knee

"Ow! That hurts!" Joey whined, jerking his leg back instinctively.

Seto sighed in exasperation and looked up at him, scowling. "You're the one that ran off without looking where you were going. It's not _my_ fault that you tripped and fell. You're lucky that it's just a scraped knee and elbow."

"But it hurts…" the blond repeated quietly, then looked down at his lap. "…I never did this before, so why does it matter now?"

Before.

Before Seto had dragged him onto the school roof for no reason and had touched him in ways he'd never been touched until then. Before Seto had showed up at the game shop and demanded that he go on a date with him or he wouldn't allow him in the next tournament. Before Seto had arrived at his apartment and told him that he was moving in with him. Before Seto had asked him to come to bed with him and they made love for the first time.

Before he'd gotten away from the violence and pain to safety.

"…Before, you didn't have someone to take care of you. I'm taking care of you now," Seto stated finally, then wet another cotton ball with rubbing alcohol and brought it back to his knee. "Now hold still."

Joey winced and closed his eyes tightly. "Mn!"

The brunet rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. You can take a beating but you can't take a little rubbing alcohol?"

"It _burns!_" the younger boy whined, brows furrowing together. When the brunet merely shot him a glare, he huffed and crossed his arms, bottom lip jutting out in a pout. "Mmph."

Seto rolled his eyes again, then carefully covered the scrape with a large adhesive bandage. "Sometimes I have to wonder whether you're a puppy or a pussy."

"Hey-!" Joey began, hurt, only to blush when he saw the brunet lean down and press a gentle kiss to his scraped knee. "W-w-what—"

The brunet placed another kiss on his knee, then growled and trailed his lips upward, sliding his fingers along his pup's other thigh. "Does puppy want me to kiss it better?"

"Ya kissed my knee I don't need ya kissin' up there what are ya doin' ohmyGod!" the blond exclaimed, then slapped his hands away from his zipper. "Stop that! Pervert! We'll have sex later!"

"I'll hold you to that," Seto purred, smiling, and Joey wondered what he'd been thinking when he'd gotten together with the horny dragon.


	12. L is for Leg

Author's Note: Rated M. …Because when dragons kiss legs, it's with only one intention in mind. Puppies just never realize that until it's too late. And, since I am lazy (nasty, nasty vice—how I wish I were naturally otherwise!) I will reply to your reviews hopefully later today. …I'm picking up pears today. -_-;

L is for Leg

Joey sighed and sank down in the large bathtub, smiling. It was on rare occasions that he got to relax in a hot, steamy bath, mostly because he preferred showers. However, there were just some days when only a bath would do. So, here he sat, legs resting on the edges of the tub as he leaned his head back. Oh, maybe he should seriously rethink preferring showers over baths. This felt much too nice…

Sensing as if someone was watching him, he frowned and looked up in confusion. "Seto?"

The brunet smiled a little, then stood up from leaning in the doorway and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Mind if I join you?"

"Ah… No," he replied, blushing a little and looking away quickly. Hearing his lover chuckle in amusement, he blushed even more.

Sliding into the tub opposite him, Seto chuckled again, leaning his arms on the rim as he looked at his puppy. "You look like you're inviting something with your legs up like that, puppy."

"Shut up! It's comfortable!" the blond exclaimed, sinking even lower into the water. "Pervert!"

"I didn't mean anything by it." Glancing at the blond's legs, the dragon tilted his head in thought, then leaned forward and began to kiss the inside of his calf.

Joey squeaked in embarrassment. "W-w-what are ya doin'?!"

"Just kissing your legs. It's your fault, really, for leaving them up like this. Why are you yelling at me because I'm appreciating the most _gorgeous_ pair of long, muscular legs?"

The blond blushed even more. "Don't say things like that—H-hey! Don't leave hickeys there-! People will see 'em and know! Seto!"

Seto glanced up at him quickly, scowling from his place at the blond's thigh. "Why would anyone be seeing you here, puppy?"

"I-I-I have gym class! I'm not just gonna skip showers! That's part of our grade too!" Joey exclaimed, then whimpered softly as the brunet moved his attention to his other leg. "Seto…"

"Well if anyone sees these hickeys and comments on them, you can punch them in the face," the older boy replied, gripping his thigh possessively. "Because they must be looking down there for a reason. I don't care what it is, but there's got to be one—and it must be with ill intentions. You're mine, puppy, and other people shouldn't be looking at you down there."

The blond blushed again and brought his hands up to his chest. "I guess I've never thought about it that way…"

"Well, that's why I'm here, isn't it?" Seto moaned quietly and bit down on the skin he was sucking lightly, then slowly slid a finger inside him, making him mewl and toss his head.

"Seto-! Ya said ya were just kissin'—ooh…! Do that again…" Joey whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. "Mmn… Please, Seto-!"

The brunet smiled a little and wiggled in a second finger. "Do you want me to put something bigger in here, puppy?"

"Y-yes… Please?" He knew Seto could get into some pretty sadistic moods. …This was one of those moods.

"What should I put here, puppy?" the older boy cooed, then smirked. "Why don't you tell me, sweetie?"

"B-b-but I don't wanna—Seto! Just… just make love t' me like ya usually do!" Joey pleaded, looking up at him with the most pleading expression he could manage while he was touching him there.

…Puppies should not look so cute.

The blond mewled again as the older boy pulled his fingers out and positioned him over his erection. "Seto… Ah!" He yelped as he was impaled roughly and grabbed the brunet's shoulders. "Seto!"

Seto growled wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning his face into the blond's neck. "God, you're so tight, puppy…"

"Ah… Ah, Seto!" Joey groaned and dug his fingers into the brunet's hair, whimpering softly. "Oh, yes… Seto…"

The older boy began to gently place kisses against his neck, then began yanking him down harder, jerking his hips upward to meet his movements. "I love you, puppy."

"Ah…! S-Seto! Please, more!" The blond whimpered and nuzzled his shoulder desperately. "How do ya always do this t' me, Seto-! Ya always make me want it!"

"If I didn't make you want it, I'd be taking very bad care of my puppy," the brunet replied huskily, smiling. "Dragon doesn't like to hurt his puppy."

"Oh, _dragon_…" Joey dug his nails into the brunet's back and dragged them down gently. "Mmn, yes…!"

"Ooh, I've got a sexy little puppy… Do you know how difficult you make my life?"

"Huh?" He felt the mood about to break. How could he say something like that?

Seto nibbled his neck lightly. "I've had to take more cold showers than before we got together. You have single-handedly made me double my water bill."

The blond blushed and bit his bottom lip. Perhaps the mood wasn't broken. Especially when the older boy was looking at him with that dark, intense expression. "Seto, I—Nyu! Oh, what are ya—ah! Yes, please, harder!"

The brunet growled and yanked him down harder. "Fuck, puppy, if you got anymore sexy, I wouldn't let you out of the house."

"Ah-! Damn it, ya stupid possessive dragon—_ooh!_"

"Stupid, possessive dragon is currently in the middle of something, puppy."

"Haaa…!" Joey let out a groan as he arched his back in climax, making a mental note to punch the brunet sometime in the near future. …But not right now, because he was doing something very interesting with his hand. "Seto!"

Seto growled and sank his teeth into the blond's shoulder as he reached in climax as well. "Mine!"

"Ow-! …Ya keep bitin' the same spot, ya jerk…" The blond reached up to idly rub at the bruising area.

The older boy leaned back and raised an eyebrow. "Complaint?"

"No, it's just that Yug' worries because it doesn't heal." He paused, then smiled and looked up at the brunet bashfully. "I've made ya double your water bill?"

"Single-handedly," the brunet replied, then offered him a feral grin. "But I do believe we should take this elsewhere, now. The water's gotten much too cold."

"Nyeep! SetoSetoSeto waitwaitwait!"


	13. M is for Mouth

Author's Note: Rated K Plus for fluffiness! It's so sweet you'll rot your teeth out! **:**D So make sure to brush!

M is for Mouth

Joey frowned in concern when he saw his lover running his hands through his hair. Seto usually didn't even mess with it, unless he was very stressed out. …He didn't want his lover-muffin to be stressed out. He had a big meeting today with all of the investors…

"Seto? Are ya okay?"

The brunet sighed and looked away from the mirror. "I don't want to go to this meeting. Today was my day off, and then my secretary just…"

"Your tie is crooked, Seto," the younger boy sighed, walking over to him. Lifting his hands to straighten it, he shook his head in exasperation. "Gee, ya planned on havin' today off, so your brain must've shut down before ya got the change of plans."

"Thank you for treating my brain like one of the mainframes at my building," the brunet replied blandly. "You make me feel _so_ special."

The blond rolled his eyes. "Ya know what I mean, ya jerk. Aw, ya messed up your hair."

Seto sighed as the younger boy began fixing his mussed hair and closed his eyes. "I was going to sleep in with you, spend a little time with Mokuba, maybe drop by the game shop and visit you at work… I was just going to _relax_ today…"

"And you can still relax after your meeting," Joey answered.

The brunet groaned. "Do you _know_ how long those _take?_"

The pup chuckled softly. "Make it quick. Use your scary 'CEO voice.' No one likes dealin' with an angry dragon."

"Except you."

"Except me. But this puppy has very sharp teeth," the blond giggled, playfully nipping the CEO's neck, before he went up on his toes and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Ya know ya don't like when puppy bites."

Seto chuckled as well. "Well, that depends on where he bites. One more good luck kiss?"

Joey pressed another kiss to his lips, only to moan as the brunet grabbed the back of his head and shoved his tongue past his lips to delve into his mouth. As much as he knew that Seto needed to get to work for that meeting, he couldn't help a pleading whimper when he broke the kiss. "Seto…"

"If it's not too late, I'll come pick you up at the game shop and take you and Mokuba out to lunch, okay?" the brunet whispered, cupping his cheeks. "Thank you, puppy."

Joey nodded absently, blushing a little. "Yeah, okay. You're welcome. …Do ya want a congratulations kiss when ya get there?"

Seto chuckled again. "How about a 'good job you didn't kill anyone at the meeting' kiss?"

"…One of those too…"

"Sure, puppy. Thanks." Patting the blond on the head, he left for the damnable meeting. But he didn't feel so badly about going.


	14. N is for Neck

Author's Note: Rated T for… questionable language? I dunno, I feel it should be rated T. I'm not quite sure why. And I'll respond to your reviews from your last chapter later… I just replied to like twenty of them earlier today… I don't know. I'm in this really weird mood right now. Sorry. D**:**

N is for Neck

Joey blinked in surprise as he found Seto slumped over his desk, then frowned and made his way over to him. "Seto?"

"Shut up. I pulled a muscle in my shoulder and this is the only comfortable position."

"…I didn't even ask ya anything…" the blond mumbled, then gently placed his hands on his shoulders. "Sit up."

"I told you, it hurts," the older boy snapped, only to wince (and whimper in pain as it aggravated his shoulder) when the blond smacked him in the head. "Ow!"

Joey pulled him so he was sitting up straight, then began kneading his shoulders. "Geez, would it kill ya t' just listen t' me _once?_ 'Of course it would, Joey, after all, I'm Seto Kaiba and I'm invincible.'"

Seto scowled. "I didn't say that."

"Ya didn't hafta; I know it's goin' through your head." Hoping to make him feel better about showing weakness, he leaned down and began pressing soft kisses to the brunet's neck. "Mm…"

"Ah… Puppy…" Seto felt like melting—or turning into a malleable goo, either one—as long as the blond kept touching him like that. "Magical hands, magical hands… Ah, fuck, you're so good with your hands…!"

"Yeah, but so are you," the younger boy answered, pausing for a moment to gently nibble on the spinal chord along his neck. "Mm… Like when ya do that thing that I say I don't like but ya know I do."

The brunet growled softly, eyes beginning to darken as he felt the other boy's tongue and teeth nibbling so sweetly. "Mm, so I should do that soon?"

Joey blinked in surprise, then frowned, hands slowing to a stop. "…N-no. I don't want ya to—"

"Should I do that other thing with my hands then? The thing that has you make those cute little noises—" Seto whispered, glancing over his shoulder at him.

The blond blinked at him again, then let out a squeak and turned to run out of the room. "Meep! That's not what I intended when I first started rubbin' ya!"

"Hmm…" The brunet stood, smirking, and followed after him at a leisurely walk. "Oh, but you did rub me, and I want to thank you properly."

"Send me a thank you card! Stop followin' me! I don't want it right now I'm goin' t' Yug's oh WHY do I always do stuff that I know is gonna make ya horny anyway!?"


	15. O is for WILD CARD!

Author's Note: Rated M because it could also be known as "O is for Orgasm." **X**D Also, puppies use bad language and dragons don't care who sees! Also… this is pre-relationship with them, so yea… From _K is for Knee,_ in the "before" thing. The first one, you know? "Before Seto had dragged him to the school roof for no reason and had touched him in ways he'd never been touched until then." Remember that? That's how today rolls. Okay, yeah, I'm still in my weird mood.

O is for WILD CARD!!!

Joey was more than a little weirded out by the look Seto was giving him. It wasn't his usual 'you're-pathetic-and-I-am-amazing-so-you're-not-even-worth-my-time' look, nor was it his 'you're-pissing-me-off-mutt-just-shut-the-fuck-up' glare. It wasn't even his 'you're-so-cute-when-you're-stupid-that-I'm-giving-you-the-honor-of-amusing-me' smirk! It unnerved him, and what's more, it made him afraid for his virginity!

Because some of the pimps where he lived had eyed him with that same look. Luckily, Seto wasn't a pimp.

"Joey? Are you okay?" Yugi asked in concern, reaching up to tug on his sleeve. "You haven't taken another bite of your sandwich for a few minutes."

"Ah? Oh, I'm fine. Thanks." The blond smiled at him brightly before taking another bite of his sandwich. "I got distracted by somethin'."

Téa raised an eyebrow at him. "And what, pray tell, could be so interesting as to distract _you_ from _food?_"

Joey thought about fibbing, but he knew that Téa didn't like those. …He also wanted to see the expression of horror and incredulity that would doubtlessly be on her face. "Pimps."

Ah, he was right; that _was_ a terribly amusing expression. The Téa-fish, like a goldfish, only more human-like!

He chuckled as he shoved the rest of the sandwich in his mouth as the rest of his friends began to laugh. "Jeez, Téa, lighten up. It's not like I—" He cut himself off with a squeak as he was suddenly lifted from his chair into a standing position by a grip on his jacket's collar and paled a little when he saw it was Seto—and he was still giving him that 'worry-about-and-protect-your-virginity' look!

"I'd like a word with you, puppy."

"Nn! Kaiba, lemme go! I-I didn't even—My lunch! I haven't finished my lunch!" the blond exclaimed anxiously, clawing at the hand wrapped tightly around his wrist.

Seto didn't appear to notice as he dragged him over to the stairs leading to the roof. "I'm certain that it will be there when you get back."

"Why do ya need t' talk t' me anyway?!" Joey exclaimed, squinting as the brunet slammed the door to the roof open and successfully blinding him. "Agh-!"

The CEO glared at the few loafers eating their lunches before glancing back at the door. The others seemed to know that if they didn't leave, it would mean imminent death, so they scrambled to get their things together and ran.

Once they were alone on the roof (Joey was now able to see, and he grew a little more nervous), the brunet turned back to the smaller teen and smirked. "And now that we're alone…"

"W-w-what are ya-!" Joey began, yelping as he was shoved up against the wall next to the door. "Kaiba, what—ooh!"

Seto smirked as he heard the blond mewl and thrust his tongue into his mouth. While the other boy was whimpering and totally distracted by his superior kissing skills, he slid one hand into the blond's jeans while the other slithered up his shirt. His puppy turned into putty in his hands.

The blond whimpered as he felt the older boy's cool fingers on one of his nipples and reached up to grab his shoulders as he began kissing and nipping his neck. "Ooh… K-Kaiba…"

"Call me Seto when I do this to you," the brunet hissed, giving the flesh beneath his teeth a decidedly sharp nip, to which he received a particularly delicious keen. "Oh, yes, keep making those noises."

"Nn…" Joey mewled again as the brunet grasped his half-formed erection and squirmed a little. In the back of his mind, he knew this was wrong, on so many different levels. However, with him kissing him and touching him like he was, he had trouble grasping those reasons long enough to push him away. "Ooh… Se—" It felt so _weird_ coming from his mouth. "S… Seto… Oooh…"

Seto moaned at the sound of his name from the blond's lips and pulled his hand from beneath his shirt, instead choosing a different target. "Such a sweet puppy. You're so cute, so needy… I've wanted to see you like this for so long…"

The younger boy gasped as the grip on his erection tightened and dug his nails into the brunet's shoulders desperately. "W-what are ya—Seto…!"

"Touch me, puppy." He began sucking on the spot between the blond's neck and shoulder roughly. "You know you want to."

"Ah…" Joey blushed and glanced downward, then hesitantly reached down to unbutton his pants. He jumped a little in surprise when the brunet gave his ass a squeeze and bucked his hips forward, then blushed even more when he heard the brunet moan in response. Blushing even more, he closed his eyes tightly and slipped his hands beneath the older boy's pants.

Seto groaned quietly and bucked his hips forward a little when the blond hesitantly traced his fingers over his erection, then worked on sliding his pants down further without the other boy balking and running away. When he realized that the blond's legs were beginning to tremble, he pulled him up against him and turned to trade places with him, sliding to the ground and pulling the blond onto his lap. The blond mewled again and began stroking his shaft gently, as if afraid to upset him.

His puppy really was much too timid for his own good.

Joey blushed as the brunet placed a hand over his and urged him to move his hands faster. "S-Seto, I—"

"You've never done this with anyone else before, have you, puppy?" the brunet asked quietly, smirking at him as he removed his hand. "Don't worry. You'll learn."

The younger boy blushed even more, then let out a startled yelp as the brunet's (surprisingly slick) fingers prodded at his entrance. "Oh-! W-what are ya—Please, Kaiba, this is so wrong—"

"But why would something so wrong feel so right?" the CEO hissed, sliding a finger into him slowly.

The blond whined quietly. "Doesn't _feel_ right either—_ah!_" He arched his back as the other boy's finger touched something inside of him softly that made him see stars. "W-what was—Seto! Ah!"

Seto chuckled and wiggled a second finger into him. "Keep touching me, puppy. It's not fair that you get to feel all of the pleasure when I'm the one doing all the work, right?"

"Ah… Nn…" Confused tears forming in his eyes, the younger boy tried to focus on stroking the brunet's erection, but it was so _hard_ when he kept touching that spot that had him trembling and fisting him so strongly. "S-Seto… Please… Ah… I'm gonna… Please, no…"

Despite his less than articulate statements, the brunet could guess what he'd been trying to inform him of. "You're gonna come, puppy? Then come."

Joey sobbed and leaned his forehead against the older boy's shoulder. "Oh, God, Kaiba! Please-! I c-can't—" He arched his back with a shriek as a particularly hard prod had him climaxing, his grip on the other boy's erection going lax as he sagged bonelessly on top of him. "Ah… Ha… Ooh…"

Seto wrapped an arm around him and sighed, then reached down and covered the blond's hand with his own, making him grab his shaft again and making him move his hand up and down. He moaned quietly and turned his head to catch the blond's mouth in a searing kiss. "Mmn. _Mm._"

"Ah… Aahhh…" The blond blushed as the other boy jerked back to groan as he reached his own climax, turning his gaze from his very pleasured face to the string of saliva connecting their mouths. Once he felt the brunet's hand loosen its grip on his, he yanked it away, blushing brightly as he looked away from him. "…Why did ya do that?"

The brunet looked up at him and smirked. "Isn't it obvious? I like you, puppy."

Joey scowled at him and began to get to his feet. "S-shut up, Kaiba! That's not funny!"

"When have I ever made a joke?" Seto asked in annoyance, then scowled and caught his wrist. "You don't want to go back downstairs like that."

The blond looked down in confusion only to blush even darker when he realized that there was cum splattered over his shirt and his pants were still hanging down. Fixing his pants quickly, he wondered what he could do about his shirt. He turned to see what Seto was doing and squeaked when he found him stripping his shirt off, exposing his pale but muscular torso. Then, he began to button up his jacket. Sighing, he did the same hurriedly, then fled; he was not in the mood for Seto's taunting.

Seto frowned as he watched him to, crumpling his shirt in his hands absently, then sighed. Perhaps he hadn't been entirely clear with his puppy.

He'd have to be more blunt with him next time and assure him that it wasn't just a joke; he was serious. And he'd have his puppy.


	16. P is for Part Two

Author's Note: Rated T for dragons and their pursuits of innocent puppies! This is a part two to last chapter; the "before" when he tells Joey that he can't be in his new tournament unless he goes on a date with him. **:3** Poor Joey. And yeah, it was originally going to be "P is for Pectoral," but I figured that "O" needed a follow up, because Joey didn't get his happily-ever-after. Well, actually, it had been "P is for Penis," but I giggle every time I see that word, and decided I didn't want my family looking at me funny because I giggle every time I glance down at the task bar and see "penis." **:**D

P is for Part Two!!!

Joey didn't even look up from his magazine as he heard the door open. "Welcome t' the Turtle Game Shop, how may I—" He squeaked in alarm as a hand slammed down on his magazine and looked up quickly, startled. He squeaked again when he realized it was Seto and immediately stepped back from the counter to put a little distance between them. "K-K-Kaiba! What are ya doin' here—"

Seto narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you doing here, puppy?"

"I asked ya first!" the blond exclaimed in frustration, blushing. "Besides! I work here so Gramps and Yug' can have a break every once in a while!"

"…You heard about my new tournament, didn't you?" the older boy asked, leaning over the counter slightly.

Joey scowled at him. "Yeah, and I didn't get an invitation t' this one either! What's your point? Come t' rub it in? 'Too bad, mutt! You'll never be good enough t' get in one of my tournaments!' Yeah, don't need that, have a nice day, goodbye!" he exclaimed angrily, then waved his hand in dismissal. "Hope I never see ya again!"

Seto frowned, then glared at him. "That's what I came to see you about, puppy. You can enter my tournament, but only on one condition."

"Oh yeah? And what is that condition?!" the blond asked, clenching his hands into fists. "I'm not gonna wear a dog suit again, if that's what ya want! Should've turned your TV on and seen me bein' humiliated by Duke then!"

"No—Duke did what?" He'd heard Mokuba mention it, but he'd thought he'd been trying to make him jealous. That had actually happened? …Duke would pay.

Joey snorted and crossed his arm, turning his back to him quickly so he wouldn't see the hurt on his face. "Don't pretend ya didn't know! I bet ya laughed your ass off when ya saw it! Ya probably… Ya probably got tired of it though, huh? That's why ya… why ya took me t' the roof and did those things t' me, made me do them t' you. 'Stupid mutt, you're so easy t' ma-manipulate.' Yeah! And now that's gotten old because ya can't tease me about it 'cause I don't stick around long enough for ya t' make fun of me!"

Growling in annoyance, Seto reached over the counter and grabbed his shirt to yank him around. "Mutt, do you want to hear what I have to say or—"

"Fuck whatever ya say! You're just gonna make fun of me—" the blond exclaimed, only to let out a startled whimper when the older boy crushed his lips with his own. "Mmn!"

The brunet broke the kiss soon after, however, and glared at him sternly. "Joey, you _will_ go on a date with me. That is your _only_ chance of getting into my tournament. Meet me at the park on Friday at five o'clock. Whether you earn your way into my tournament or not is to be seen."

"Ha…" Blushing, the younger boy could only watch as the CEO turned and stormed out of the shop. He hesitantly lifted his fingers to his lips and touched them in disbelief, then jumped as Yugi and Yami chose that moment to come back from their mini-date.

Yami looked concerned. "Joey, are you alright? Did Kaiba say something to you?"

"…I'm fine. Don't worry so much," Joey answered, brows furrowing together. Was he okay? Did anything Kaiba has said to him hurt his feelings? What did he want, anyway, to come here and harass him?

Aw, crap, now he was curious.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Seto hadn't really said much. Not that the date was unenjoyable, of course; free food was always enjoyable, and the fact that it was a picnic and they were eating at the park made it quite pleasant, actually (Joey told himself that it was because if Kaiba killed him, at least there'd be witnesses). Joey couldn't shake the feeling that something big was about to happen though, and he really didn't want to get hurt.

"…Hey, puppy."

Joey looked up and blinked innocently, mouth full of food, before hurriedly swallowing. "Yeah?" Now was not the time to get offended. Besides, being called 'puppy' wasn't as bad as being called 'mutt.'

Seto tapped his fingers against the ground absently, for a moment just staring at him, then leaned forward to gently brush their lips together.

The blond let out a startled yelp and jerked backward, flailing wildly before righting himself and shooting the older boy a glare. "W-w-what the hell do ya think you're doin'!?"

"…Kissing my puppy?" the CEO asked, raising an eyebrow at him in obvious confusion.

"…Okay, one, _that sounds so wrong!_ Two—I'm not yours! Thre—IT'S NOT FUNNY DON'T DO THAT!" the younger boy shouted, blushing brightly as tears began forming in his eyes. "W-why do ya hafta hurt me, huh?! Do ya get some sorta sick pleasure out of it?! Why can't ya do this t' someone else!"

"Puppy, I don't _like_ anyone else," Seto pointed out bluntly, then sighed in frustration; that wasn't what he'd meant to say. "Pup—Joey—Okay, listen. Let me make this as clear as I possibly can."

Joey fidgeted a little and bit his bottom lip, then nodded. "Okay."

The brunet sighed again, then crossed his arms and sat back, staring at the younger boy seriously. "I like you, Joey. I want to become romantically involved with you. I want to have sex with you, yes, but I also want to hold you in my arms and cuddle you without any ulterior motives. I want to learn to love you."

The blond scowled and crossed his arms. "And how am I supposed to know that you're tellin' the truth?"

"…How would you like me to prove it?"

Joey crossed his arms and sighed, brows furrowing together as he thought it out. "…How 'bout… Ya kiss me like ya did earlier, but this time keep your eyes open."

The brunet raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Keep my eyes open?"

"I wanna see 'em! Got a problem with that?!"

Sighing, Seto shook his head. "No. Alright, fine."

Joey bit his bottom lip nervously, then hesitantly leaned in to brush their lips together, keeping his eyes on the brunet's. He thought that he might close them again as his eyelids began to slide down, but they stopped midway, gazing at him in a way that could only be described as fondness or admiration—and he doubted that even Seto could fake those emotions. He mewled as the brunet suddenly deepened the kiss and allowed his own eyes to slide closed as the other boy's tongue somehow found its sneaky way into his mouth.

Moments later, he found the brunet pulling away, and he decided that… maybe believing him, just this once, wouldn't be too bad. But if he was just trying to trick him, he'd-! …Well, he wasn't quite sure yet, but he'd do something bad!

But on to other matters.

"Ka—Seto?" Joey batted his eyelashes up at the brunet sweetly and was surprised to find that he was actually just a bit more attentive to him. "…Do I get t' be in your tournament?"

"Haa…?" Seto blinked at him, then frowned, brows furrowing together. "…I don't know, puppy. You haven't quite convinced me—" The brunet was surprised to be cut off by a very enthusiastic puppy jumping on him and trying to suck his face off. But only a little.

If he'd had a tail, it would be wagging. Peering up at the brunet from beneath his lashes, the younger boy fluttered them enticingly. "_Please,_ Seto?"

"What the hell are you trying to do to me?" the CEO asked in frustration. "Make me horny enough to jump you?"

"But… Seto… I just wanna be in the tournament," Joey whined, nuzzling his chest.

"Fine, you can be in the tournament, just stop looking at me like that or I'll jump you here and now," the brunet snapped, crossing his arms.

The blond squeaked and jerked back, blushing and looking around to make sure no one was watching them. When he saw a few people snapping pictures from behind some bushes, he blushed even more and looked back at Seto. "K-Kaiba, who 're—"

Seto hissed in distaste. "Paparazzi."

"What?! So they're gonna send those pictures t' the tabloids?!" the blond squawked, and when he received a nod of confirmation, he squealed in embarrassment. This was soon followed by an angry look of determination as he jumped to his feet and ran toward the photographers.

The brunet smirked and pressed his fingertips together as he watched the younger boy roar and tackle his self-proclaimed enemies. "Hmm. Another upside to dating him that I hadn't anticipated. Well, this relationship should be interesting."


	17. Q is for WILD CARD!

Author's Note: Rated M because dragons can only be held off for so long when puppies are touching themselves. Yeah, I actually tried to think up a body part for this letter. And then I realized THERE ISN'T ONE. How effing lame. Ah, well, it's not like you guys are going to complain. I'll reply to all of your reviews later, I'm just not in the mood right now… .

Q is for WILD CARD!!!

Seto growled and yanked frantically at the silk ribbons tying his wrists to the headboard of the bed, then let out an angry snarl when he saw the smug expression on his lover's face. "Joseph Wheeler, untie me this minute or I'll make you _regret_ it!"

Joey smiled sweetly and crawled over him, purring, "But Seto, I went through all of the trouble of gettin' ya tied up. Why should I let that go t' waste?"

"Because if you _don't,_ I'm going to—" the angry dragon began, only to cut himself off with another growl as the blond leaned down and caught his bottom lip gently between his teeth. "Nn, Joey… Stop it…"

The blond nibbled on his lip for a few moments, then slid downward, sliding his tongue over the older boy's neck before pausing to nibble on his collarbones. "Mmn… So tasty… My dragon…"

Seto moaned loudly as the younger boy's lips moved down to his nipple and yanked harder on the silken bonds keeping him from touching his puppy. "Oh, _fuck._ Oh, _fuck!_ God, puppy, just—"

Joey nibbled on his nipple lovingly, sucking and laving it with the utmost care, then switched over to the other one. "Mm… Tasty dragon… Could eat ya up…"

"Oh, God, please, puppy…" The brunet jerked his hips up in what could only be a pleading manner—not that he'd admit it ever, but having the smaller boy on top of him, touching him, while he couldn't do anything was much more arousing than he'd originally thought it would be.

"Seto… Ah… I can't yet…" the blond whispered, looking up at him with the sweetest sad expression he could.

Seto groaned and bucked his hips up again. "Why not, puppy. You better have a good reason."

"I… I haven't… I'm not… prepared…" Joey blushed and bit his bottom lip as the brunet looked up at him sharply. "Seto…"

"Prepare yourself for me, puppy," the older boy hissed, jerking his hips upward again. "I want to see it. Come on, puppy. Lube's in the drawer."

The blond blushed even more, then reached over to the bedside table and pulled out the tube of lube. He took a moment to cover his fingers in it, then nervously looked back up at the brunet. "…Ya really wanna see?"

"God, puppy, show me. I want to see it so bad…" Seto would usually be loathe to be caught begging, but he just couldn't bring himself to put pride above pleasure at the moment. He _wanted_ to see his puppy touch himself in preparation for sex, above all else.

Joey bit his bottom lip, then turned to show him his rear end and timidly slipped a finger past his entrance. "Mmn-!"

"Oh, _God—_" The brunet moaned loudly and gripped his hands into fists as he watched the younger boy's finger slip in and out of him. "Puppy, you're so fucking gorgeous."

"Ah… Nn… S-Seto…" The blond blushed and wiggled a second finger in, mewling quietly as they brushed his prostate. "Nn-! Oh, I can never get them as deep as you can…"

Seto yanked at the silk ribbons again, growling. Now that the blond had said it, he so badly wanted to help him, touch him and pleasure him. But he couldn't and it was frustrating him to no end. "Puppy…"

"Aha… Seto…" Joey gasped quietly as he pushed his third finger in and moaned. "Uh, God, so hot… Nn…"

"Very, _very_ hot," the brunet agreed, then moaned and let his head fall back weakly. "Oh, God, puppy, hurry up. I could come just watching you."

Deeming himself ready—because he wouldn't last much longer, and he wanted to feel the older boy in him—the blond crawled back over him and carefully lowered himself onto his dragon's erection. "Ah-!"

Seto growled and grabbed the bonds tighter, wishing he could grab the younger boy's hips and begin lifting him up and down to help, but he was going crazy because he couldn't. "Faster, puppy…"

"Ah-! Ha! Setooo…!" Joey gasped again and rested his hands on the brunet's chest as he started moving himself up and down. "Oh, yes… Yes…! Seto, yes! Ah!"

"Fuck-! You're _so_ getting a spanking for this when you let me go-!" the older boy hissed, jerking his hips upward to meet his movements. "Just tying me up like this—"

"_Ha!_ Oh, yes! Seto! Ah!" Moving just a little faster, the blond reached down to stroke his own shaft, making the other boy groan loudly. "Ah…!"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck-! You're just trying to make me lose it, aren't you?!"

Joey let out a shaky gasp and clenched down on the brunet's erection harder. "Oh, Seto…! Yes!"

God, how was he supposed to last long like that?! Throwing his head back, Seto let out a roar of completion and anger, then fell limp, panting weakly as the blond mewled and reached his own climax. As the younger boy fell forward and covered him like a blanket, he growled quietly. "I don't appreciate waking up to find myself bound to my own bed, puppy."

The blond looked up at him and tried to give him the biggest, sweetest eyes he possibly could. "But you didn't dislike it, did you?" When the older boy continued to glare, he sighed in disappointment and looked away, reaching up to pull at the knots he'd made in the silk ribbons binding his lover. "Alright, I'm sorry."

Once his arms were free, Seto sighed and wrapped them around the blond carefully; they ached from his yanking and tensing so often. "It wasn't that I disliked the sex; I dislike being bound. It's not something I like. But I suppose if you like it, I can get used to it."

Joey looked up at him quickly in surprise, then offered him a sweet but watery smile. "Ya don't hafta do that, Seto. If ya don't really like it, ya don't hafta do it. It can be one of those just once in a while things, like that thing ya like to do and I don't."

"When I—"

"Ya _know_ what I'm talking about ya jerk don't say it out loud!" the blond snapped, glaring at him.

Seto chuckled but held him close nonetheless. Sometimes his puppy was just too cute.


	18. R is for RolePlay

Author's Note: Rated M because when dragons are chasing puppies, they cannot be stopped—_will_ not be stopped! D**:** Lol, I made that sound a whole lot more menacing than it really is. And no, Role-Play is not a part of the human body. But there is no part of the human body that starts with "R"—unless you count ROCK HARD MUSCLES! …And I do not.

R is for Role-Play

Joey peeked into the dragon's lair and nibbled his bottom lip anxiously, then crept inside. He looked down at the dragon's treasure and pondered whether it would really be worth stealing; did he want the dragon angry with him? Did he want to face the consequences? Well, never mind, he was here and so was the treasure, so he should take it and run. Picking up the treasure, he turned to leave, only to stop and gasp quietly when he found a pair of dark, angry blue eyes leering at him from the doorway.

"What are you doing, puppy? You wouldn't be taking that… would you?" he asked coolly, eyes narrowing. "Because you know what happens to little puppies when they try to take something from dragons."

"…I… I was just…" The blond looked down at the treasure and frowned. "…Lookin' at it! I was just lookin', that's all!" he exclaimed, looking back up at the dragon. He shrank back a step when he realized that the dragon didn't look convinced. "…I… I didn't mean…"

The dragon snorted. "You should know better than to lie to a dragon, puppy."

"I wasn't lyin'!" Joey exclaimed desperately, but in the back of his mind, stealing from Seto had been a bad, _bad_ idea from the beginning. He really should have stuck with stealing another dragon's treasure, one that wasn't so intimidating and well-known for frying dozens of men.

Seto stepped into his lair and growled, then closed off the exit; he couldn't let his new prisoner get away. "What would you have used it for, puppy? Surely nothing is worth dealing with an angry dragon."

The blond set the treasure down quickly and tried to duck around him to escape, only to let out a startled bleat when he found himself being thrown into the air, then yipped as he found himself laying on the dragon's bed. "Ah-! No, I didn't— Ah!"

The older male growled again as the pup tried to crawl away and caught his hips, dragging him back toward him. "Did you think I was really going to let you go?"

"Nn-! No, I just—I didn't mean anything! Dragon, please! I'm sorry! I'll never do it again!" the blond whined, trying to wriggle free, but the dragon's claws were just too strong. "Please let me go!"

"I don't think you've quite learned your lesson yet, puppy," Seto hissed, reaching down to force the pup's legs apart. "So I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget."

Joey whimpered and tried to plant his knees and hands firmly; he had a feeling that he'd be getting the pounding of his life, and he didn't want to be tossed around like a ragdoll. "Please, please… Don't do this t' me… You'll rip me t' pieces!"

The dragon purred and pressed his erection between the blond's cheeks. "I think you're plenty strong enough to handle me. If you're not strong enough, you're certainly stretched enough." He chuckled and shoved two fingers into the smaller body, making him squeal in embarrassment. "You must have been expecting to get caught."

"I-it was just in case!" the pup exclaimed, blushing. "It's not like I _wanted_ t' get caught—OH!" He threw his head back and howled as the dragon prodded his prostate. "Aaahhhh! D-dragon, please, I'll do anything—"

"No, I think this will do just fine," the brunet hissed. "Punishment for stealing from me."

Joey whined and thrust his rear end higher; the dragon just kept touching that spot, and he couldn't bring himself to move away from the pleasuring touch. "J-just don't go too hard! You could really hurt me—I'm fragile compared t' ya!"

"Mm, dully noted." Seto sighed and hugged the smaller body close. "You're so soft and warm. I could keep you forever."

"B-but ya said you'd let me go—" the pup began, only to let out a shriek as the older male rammed into him. "Oh my! Y-you're so—Uhn!" He whimpered and bit his bottom lip as the force of the dragon's thrusts brought his knees up off the bed. "Ah! Ha! D-dra—GON!"

The brunet wrapped his arms around the pup's waist and groaned, ramming into him as hard as he could. "Mmn, mine. _Mine._"

"Ah! D-dragon! Dragon, please!" Joey bucked back against the dragon's thrusts and whined. "F-faster!"

"Mm, for such a nervous little puppy who didn't want this, you're pretty demanding," the older male purred, smirking. He grunted as the pup clamped down on his erection and growled. "Ooh, you naughty puppy."

The blond yelped as the dragon thrust into him harder, then whimpered again, trying to buck his hips upward to meet him, but his feet couldn't get a decent purchase on the bed because his knees kept being brought up off of the bed because of the other male's strong thrusts. "Ah! Aha, mnnn! Dragon! Please!" He mewled as he felt a hand wrapping around his own erection and gripped the blankets beneath him tightly. "Yes! Dragon, yes!"

Seto snarled and pulled out of him just long enough to flip the pup onto his back, then slammed back into him. "Mine!"

Hooking his legs over the dragon's hips, the blond whimpered and dug his nails into his back. "Ah! Aha, dragon! F-faster! Please!"

The brunet growled and grasped the pup's erection again, stroking it roughly. "My puppy. _Mine._"

"Ooh, yes! Aha!" Arching his back desperately, the blond let out a long, loud howl of completion as his body was wracked with mind-numbing pleasure. "S-SETO!"

As the blond's body clenched around his already-aching shaft, the dragon gave his own roar of completion and slammed into him one last time, then collapsed on top of the smaller body and sighed, trembling a little from the aftershocks. "Mm… My puppy…"

Joey panted weakly and hugged him closer. "Ha… Okay… Role-playin' is pretty cool." He giggled breathlessly. "Dragon fuckin' his little puppy. Who would have guessed?"

Seto rolled off of him and sighed. "Everyone that knows us. Though I must wonder why a puppy would ever think it would have a chance against a dragon," he added thoughtfully.

"Hmm…" The blond smiled sat up, then straddled the older boy's hips and ground their hips together roughly. "Because puppies know how to exploit dragons. Don't we?"

"Ohmotherfuckshitdamnhell _puppy,_" the older teen exclaimed, reaching up to grab the blond's hips tightly. "Nn, yes you _do._"

Joey lifted a hand to rub against the brunet's nipple, then giggled again and reached back to grab his once again hardening cock. "See, puppies can have the upper hand."

"…Ha—Puppy's going to find himself in need of some aspirin in the morning if he doesn't do what dragon wants him to do right now," Seto hissed, then moaned quietly when the blond gave his shaft a squeeze. "Oh fuck!"

"Dragon has to get a bit harder before puppy can ride him. That's what you want, isn't it?" the younger boy asked huskily, smiling when the brunet growled at him. "Ooh, don't worry, big bad dragon. Puppy will pleasure you."

"Mm, you better."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ten points for whoever can guess what the dragon's treasure is!

Did you get it?

How about now?

Give up?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIT'S SETO'S LAPTOP!!!!! X**3**

I bet you all saw that one coming. Okay, and the reason Seto's not called a brunet as often in this drabble is because he's a _dragon,_ so he shouldn't have hair—but it's role-playing, so he does. Get it? Yeah, yeah, so it's awesome. Well, that's a lie. I don't think this is as good as some of the other letters, but still. Body parts will continue after this one!


	19. S is for Spine

Author's Note: Rated K Plus for fluff, since we haven't had that for a few chapters. Maaah, I'll reply to your reviews later because I'm lazy. .

S is for Spine

Seto glanced up from his laptop as he heard Joey trudge in, then frowned and looked up again to watch the blond slump onto the bed and groan. "…Puppy?"

"I'm tired, Seto," the younger boy complained, sighing. "I just wanna fall asleep and never wake up."

Closing his laptop in resignation, the brunet sighed as well and stood, moving over to the bed. "Tell me about your day, puppy."

Joey groaned as he felt his shirt being pushed up and wriggled a little, but didn't put up much of a fight. "Seto, I don't wanna do it toni—aha!" He gasped as he felt the brunet's fingers digging into the knots on his back, then fell into a limp puddle of puppy goo. "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!"

"You're so tense, puppy. Why?" Seto asked in concern, brows furrowing together as he rubbed the blond's back. "Did something happen today?"

"G-got in a couple o' fights… Some punks thought they'd beat me up, an' when I t-t-taaaaah right there please!"

The brunet chuckled a little and began to place gentle kisses along the smaller teen's spine, nibbling gently on each ridge as he rubbed all of the tension out of his lover's back. "Ah. Do you want me to send a few bodyguards with you next time you go out?"

"N-no, I just—Seto, please—don't kiss me there, I'm not in the mood—" Joey mewled and closed his eyes tightly. "S-Seto-!"

Seto cooed at him and ran his tongue along his spine gently. "It's okay, puppy. We won't do anything you don't want."

"Mm… Seto…" The blond sighed and relaxed again, then moaned. "Seto…"

"So, what happened after you got in the fight?"

"Mn… Bnt… Fmrmkmm…"

The older boy smiled a little. "…I see. Then what?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…"

"Ah. And then you came home?" Seto raised an eyebrow when he heard no reply—not even a grunt—and leaned around to look at the blond's face. He nearly awed at the cuteness.

His puppy was asleep.

Stripping the blond of his shirt and pants, he maneuvered him under the blankets and leaned in to place a kiss on his forehead. "Sweet dreams, puppy."

Once again, not even a grunt. His puppy must have been very tired.


	20. T is for Throat

Author's Note: Rated T for possessive puppies! …Because dragons aren't the only ones that are protective of their mates.

T is for Throat

Joey scowled. He knew that Seto had told him that he wouldn't like coming to the dinner party. However, Seto had meant that he'd be terribly bored. Well, he was sort of bored, but he was more pissed off than anything. All of these ladies—other CEOs' wives, waitresses, investors' dates—were looking at his dragon like he was a piece of meat.

Seto was not meat! …And even if he was, he was _Joey's_ meat!

Did they not see that _he_ was Seto's date? Did they not see that _he_ was the one in all of the tabloids that Seto was making out with? Did they not see that _HE_ was the one making the normally cold, uncaring dragon act all sweet and considerate and _HIS?!_

*stab stab stabbity stab stab*

"…Puppy, you're growling. Stop that," Seto ordered, lightly slapping the blond's shoulder. "It's embarrassing."

Joey turned his glare on the brunet, twitching, then grabbed his arm and began dragging him away. "Show me where the bathroom is!"

"You already know where—" the brunet snapped, only to squeak as he was yanked into the nearest closet—a linen closet, actually. He opened his mouth to snarl at him, ready to call him all of the names he knew Joey didn't like, but all that came out was a strangled moan as the blond's lips latched onto his throat and refused to let go. "Ahn-!"

Joey nibbled and sucked on his neck roughly, growling and pushing up against him in a way he knew that Seto wouldn't be able to fend off. He was rewarded by the older boy's hands grabbing his ass and pulling him closer, and he greedily began sucking harder on his throat. "Mmm, mine!"

Hearing that, the brunet blinked, then hurriedly shoved the other boy away, scowling. "Joey! People will come looking for us! You always complain about being on tabloid covers, so why do something that could get you on more!?"

The younger boy eyed him for a moment, then smiled proudly and turned to leave the closet without a word. Let's see those women ogle his boyfriend with _that_ hickey.


	21. U is for WILD CARD!

Author's Note: Rated K Plus, because fluffy puppies are just so impatient! **:**D I'll reply to your reviews later. I'm lazy. Sorry.

But oh no! Five more chapters after this! What will you guys do without these stories?! …Probably read my other stories, actually. Never mind.

U is for WILD CARD!!!

Joey bounced on his toes anxiously, hands clasped behind his back as he watched all of the people coming off the plane, waiting for his dragon anxiously. It had been two long weeks without his touch, without seeing his smile, only hearing his voice and how tired he was. Well, now he was home, ready for all of the "puppy wuvins" Joey was going to force upon him. Really, if people thought that Seto was the only pervert, they were stupid. Joey was just as quick to grab Seto as the CEO was to grab him.

Seeing his lover finally stepping into the boarding area, he squealed and began running toward him. "Seto!"

Seto turned in surprise only to grunt as something collided with his body, sending him to fall and land on his back with a grunt as all of the air rushed from his body. He might have been angry, but then the enthusiastic puppy on top of him began kissing him lovingly, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and grinding their hips together.

He'd missed his puppy—missed his smile, his laugh, his stories, his happy aura. He missed the blond's ability to make him happy, to calm him down, to make him feel like a human instead of a robot—to make him feel loved.

But if he didn't stop his puppy soon, they were going to be arrested.

Breaking his mouth away from the frisky blond's, Seto chuckled when he heard the blond's whimper. "Hello, puppy. Did you miss me?"

"Of _course_ I missed ya Seto what the hell are ya smokin'?!" Joey exclaimed angrily, then leaned in to kiss him again.

The brunet moaned quietly but struggled into a sitting position to keep the airport security from coming over to see if he needed help. "Mmn… Puppy… Wait until we get home…"

"…Hm…" The blond leaned back and flashed him a small, sweet smile. "Welcome home, love."

Seto blinked at him in surprise, then smiled back at him, sighing a quietly. "Thank you, puppy."

The next kiss they shared was gentler and more loving than the first two.


	22. V is for Vulnerability

Author's Note: Rated T because dragons are more physical with their emotions. So, this story's sort of different from the others. This is sort of semi-alternate reality. …Okay, it's totally alternate reality. Because Seto and Joey have dragon wings, tails, and horns. They've still got human bodies, but dragon appendages. Yeah, they're pretty awesome.

Good heavens! I didn't realize it would get this long! Perhaps I'll make a series along these lines at some point. ^.^;

V is for Vulnerability

Seto frowned and crossed his arms, leaning his head in the doorway as he watched his new mate cry. He knew that the black dragon hadn't wanted to mate with him, but he just hadn't been able to control himself; he'd been so beautiful and Seto had desired a mate for so long that he'd just… lost control. And now his mate would probably never want to see him again.

Stepping into the room, he winced slightly as the blond looked up at him, then immediately sobbed and covered his head with his wings. He'd probably never have a chance to prove to his mate that he was the ideal sire. He couldn't show him that he was good at providing food and shelter, that he could protect him and any eggs they might have. He wanted so badly to prove that he was good enough for him—the best, really—but the black dragon wouldn't let him.

After a moment of hesitation, Seto made his way over to the bed and gently touched the blond's shoulder. "…Joey?"

"Just get _away!_" the blond shrieked angrily, not even coming out of the protective shell of his wings as he lashed his tail around.

The white dragon let out a roar as the poison barb on the end sliced through the skin on his chest and shrank back, lifting a hand to the cut immediately. It burned. He'd been injured before, but it had never burned like this before. Hopefully it would heal in the few days it normally took for his wounds to heal. He wasn't sure he could go to Yami and Yugi and ask for help in good conscious and tell them that he'd gotten the injury from his mate that oh-by-the-way he'd claimed against his will.

Seto turned to give him one last, sad stare before leaving the room. He really was an idiot sometimes, thinking that he could claim a mate and easily deal with any problems that may occur afterward.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Joey winced as his stomach rumbled and sat up, sniffling and rubbing at his eyes. It was weird; he was sort of used to Seto coming in and leaving food for him. He hadn't left food for a while now. …Was he punishing him for slapping him with his tail? He hadn't really hit him that hard, considering all he'd done.

Barging into his den when he wasn't wanted. Claiming him when he didn't want to be claimed. Bringing him to his own den—castle, actually, it had been a gift from the humans for his help apparently. But the point was that Joey didn't _want_ any of it. Just because the white dragon had been desired by most of the others didn't mean that _he_ wanted him.

Walking over to the door, he checked the knob to see if it was locked; it wasn't. Perhaps Seto wasn't as bad as he thought. He opened the door and stepped outside, looking around nervously, before he began down the hall to where he sensed his… his mate was. He felt a flare of anger at the thought. He hadn't _wanted_ to be Seto's mate. What a greedy bastard!

Joey snarled and kicked open the door to what he assumed was his _mate's_ room. He was right. The room contained a large bed draped with deep blue curtains and covered with thick blankets of gray and blue, and many large book cases. There was an armoire against one of the walls and a few comfy looking armchairs.

And his _mate_ was lying on the bed.

Growling, he stomped up to him, ready to shake him awake and demand food—it _was_ his job as sire to provide it, after all—but found himself coming to a horrified stop when he found the brunet was _awake_. He was panting weakly, sweaty brow furrowed and eyes glazed with fever. He didn't even seem to realize that there was anyone else in the room, and—

Joey felt himself growing sick. The slap he had dealt the other dragon had cut him, and he'd planned on it; he wasn't going to lie about trying to hurt the man he believed had trapped him. He hadn't realized that Seto had never been exposed to a dragon's poison before. Now he was sick, and he looked miserable—

Wait. He should be glad that the white dragon was suffering! It was his fault all of this had happened, anyway! Forcing him to mate against his will—then _touching_ him when he obviously wanted to be alone! He should have seen this coming—

He shrank back as the brunet suddenly lurched toward the edge of the bed, a loud groan escaping his lips in distress as he slipped over the edge and slid to the ground. He landed in a pathetic heap, then began making his slow way toward the window. Crawling.

He'd heard that white dragons were too proud to crawl _anywhere._ And he wasn't just crawling; he was worming his way over the floor, sometimes too weak to carry his weight with his arms.

Joey brought his hands up to his chest nervously, watching as the once proud, strong dragon got to the window and struggled to open it. Once it was open, however, and he'd managed to crawl halfway out the window, he couldn't move anymore. He had no more energy to do so. …He… he should help him. But it wasn't really his fault, was it?

But then the brunet was slipping out the window, wings just barely spreading enough to catch an updraft so he could soar out instead of having to flap. He… he should follow him. Just to make sure Seto didn't suddenly feel too weak and plummet to his death.

.-.-.-.-.-.

He'd come to Yami and Yugi. Joey hadn't been aware that he'd even known them, but he decided that it was lucky he did; Yugi was good at healing, so he could probably help him with his fever pretty quickly. …But…

Peering into the cave, Joey was surprised to find that the dragons had rushed to his mate's aid, looking worried. Then Yami was laying him down on a bed of hay, and Yugi was rushing about gathering herbs to help with the pain and lower his fever. Perhaps… perhaps he hadn't been entirely fair with Seto. Yami and Yugi were very good judges of character, after all, and they seemed to know him personally.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Seto leaned in the entrance of Yami and Yugi's den and panted weakly. He still had a little bit of a fever, and he probably shouldn't be straining himself like this, but he needed to get back to his mate. He'd neglected his duties as a sire, and he probably wasn't winning any points with him by just going missing and leaving him to fend for himself. Yami and Yugi would probably be very upset with him for leaving when he wasn't entirely healthy, but he needed to go.

Luckily, his window was still open. He didn't think he had the strength to open the front doors, which were bigger than he wanted to deal with anyway. He grunted as he smacked into the sill, then groaned. He must have been a truly hilarious sight just then, hanging halfway out of his window. He was sure a few of his enemies would have laughed their asses off.

Struggling frantically, he managed to wriggle his way into his room and flopped onto the floor in a pathetic pile of limbs. "Ow." He sighed, then bit his bottom lip; maybe he'd stay there for a few minutes and catch his breath.

Seto jumped as he felt someone grab his arm and looked up quickly, ready to lash his tail around and smack the offender away, but he stopped in confusion when he found his mate looking down at him in concern. "…Joey…?"

"…I…" Joey blushed and looked away quickly. "…You were gone and I—I was hungry."

The brunet frowned in concern and struggled to his feet. "Ah, then I'll go get you something—"

"No, that's okay! Ya look a little tired, and I can wait!" the black dragon exclaimed, trying to lead him to his bed. "I don't mind—"

"What sort of sire would I be to just take a nap when my mate is hungry," Seto sighed, frowning, and was satisfied when the blond looked up at him in surprise. He managed a small, tired smile for him. "I'll sleep once I've gotten you something to eat."

The black dragon bowed his head, sighing in frustration, then looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "I don't _want_ ya t' get me somethin' t' eat! I _want_ ya t' take a nap! Okay?!" When the brunet showed no signs of relenting, he stomped his foot angrily. "Why d'ya hafta be so stubborn!? You're gonna kill yourself goin' on like this! Ya stupid jerk, just—just claimin' mates and then keelin' over 'cause you're workin' so hard t' please 'em that ya neglect yourself even if they've shown they want nothin' t' do with ya!"

The white dragon sighed and leaned down to press a kiss to the blond's forehead, startling him mid-rant. "At least I'll die peacefully, knowing I took care of my mate until my last breath. What you do with my body afterward is your business. Throw me in a ditch, cremate me, do what you will. At least, in my mind, I'll have the illusion that I was a good mate, even if you wanted nothing to do with me the entire time."

Joey scowled and began hitting him angrily. "Ya stupid jerk, stop sayin' things like that!" When he realized that the brunet wasn't going to hit back—and wasn't even going to defend himself against his punches—he sobbed and leaned forward to bury his face in the white dragon's chest. "Why d'ya hafta keep doin' such nice things for me?! I'm tryin' my best t' make ya miserable and ya won't even acknowledge it-!"

"…Would you like me to leave again, then?" Seto asked quietly. "Because if it will make you happy, I'll leave."

"…You'd leave, just t' make me happy?" The blond frowned. "I don't understand. Why-?"

"I know I hurt you. I just want you to be happy," the white dragon responded. "I had no right to claim you like that. I want to make up for hurting you."

"…Why do ya make hatin' ya so _hard?!_"the smaller dragon whined, hiding his face in his chest again. "I… I can do it when you're not lookin' at me like that! B-but when ya look at me like that, I just can't!"

The brunet tilted his head sadly. "…Should I not look at you then? I can try. It's just… you're so beautiful, I can't take my eyes off of you."

Joey sobbed and hit his chest weakly. "Stop sayin' such nice things! I can't-!"

Seto knew he was taking a chance that could end with his being slapped away, but he couldn't help himself. Dipping his head, he pressed his lips to the blond's in a hesitant kiss.

He wanted to hate him. He wanted to beat him off, slap him away with his tail. But he'd said such sweet things and he'd obviously meant what he said, and he was so exhausted of being angry. Seto had proved he was at least _trying_ to be a good sire, which was all that mattered, really. He'd give him a chance to be a real mate.

The brunet began to purr as the black dragon kissed him back and pulled him into a closer kiss. Joey mewled and backed away, but didn't break the kiss, leading the larger man away from the window and over to the bed. Then, he allowed himself to fall backward in one final test.

Seto immediately broke the kiss as he tumbled on top of him, brows furrowing together in confusion. "…I don't understand. You didn't want this. Why now?"

Joey pulled at him weakly. "Please, Seto. Make love to me."

"…You don't love me, Joey. I can't." He struggled to sit up, but all of this on top of the flight home and struggle inside had weakened him.

That was good enough for now. Helping the brunet sit up, the black dragon smiled sweetly and turned to push him back down on the bed. Despite still feeling a little teary, he was happy. "Just sleep now. I doubt you'd be able to make it to the food anyway, let alone prepare it for me."

Seto rumbled in disapproval but really didn't have a choice; he was truly too weak to fight now. "You're making me into a bad sire."

"You're being a bad sire by not listenin' t' your dame," the blond replied, though the scolding was light by far. "Now sleep."

"…Fine. But I won't like it."

"I never asked ya to."


	23. W is for Wound

Author's Note: Rated T because of potty mouth!

W is for Wound

Joey burst into the room and stumbled after seeing his lover speaking to a doctor. He was sitting up. He was breathing. He was _alive._ Sobbing quietly, he covered his mouth and leaned against the doorway. "Oh God-!"

Seto frowned in concern and moved to stand, only to have the doctor gently push him back down. He let out a rumble of disapproval and glared at him, then turned his gaze back on the blond and motioned for him to come. "Come here, love. I'm okay."

The blond whimpered and stumbled over to him, sliding up against him and sobbing into his shoulder. "Do ya know how scared I was when the hospital called and said you'd gotten shot?! I thought ya were dead, or hurt really, really bad—I was so worried—what if you'd _died?!_ I'd be all alone! Oh, why do ya hafta be such a fuckin' _TARGET!_"

"…Joey…" Sighing, the older boy pulled him onto his lap, then glanced up at the doctor who was eyeing them skeptically. He waved his hand in dismissal. "You can go now."

"Mr. Kaiba, I wasn't finished talking to you about—" the man began, only to cut himself off as the brunet shot him one of the iciest glares he'd ever seen. "…I'll come back after I finish my rounds," he sighed, then turned to leave.

Seto sighed as well, then turned his attention back to the sobbing puppy in his lap. "Shhh… It's okay, puppy. I'm okay. See? It wasn't even that bad. He's in jail; he can't get to me again."

"But you— But I— When I— If you'd—" Joey sobbed again helplessly; he couldn't find the words he wanted. Why couldn't he understand how _frightened_ and how _angry_ and how _devastated_ he'd been?!

The brunet frowned as the younger boy began pulling at his button-up shirt. "Joey? What're you—"

"Lemme see it! I gotta see it and know you're okay!" the blond exclaimed, sniffing softly. "I hafta see it!"

Seto caught his hands quickly as his fingers came too close to his still tender wound. "Ow! Joey, calm—" He frowned as the blond immediately shrank away from him, looking heart-broken. "…Joey…?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean t' hurt ya-!" Joey whispered, then sobbed again. "I'm just hurtin' ya even more now, huh?! I should just go back and stay with Yug'—"

"But, puppy…" Pulling the blond into a gentle hug, he began placing petal-soft kisses on his forehead. "…Who will kiss it better if not you?"

The pup looked up at him anxiously, lip unconsciously jutting out into a nervous pout. "…Ya mean it?"

Seto smiled and reached up to unbutton his shirt to expose the slightly pink bandage on his shoulder. "I think it might need to be kissed daily for it to get better, though."

Joey frowned at him skeptically, then hesitantly leaned in to brush his lips over the bandage. "…I'm still upset with you," he stated softly, looking up at him through his still damp lashes. "I was so afraid I'd never get to see you smile at me like that again—so afraid for Mokuba—"

"I love you, Joey, and I would never leave you hanging like that." He pressed a kiss to the blond's cheek lovingly. "I promise."

"…Okay," Joey answered quietly. "Since ya promised."


	24. X is for WILD CARD!

Author's Note: Rated M—or XXX! XD I know, I'm horrible. But you love me. But then OH NO only two more chapters after this one! I could cry.

But yeah, I'll respond to all of your reviews later… Because I'm lazy and I'm busy, actually. GARAGE SALE!

X is for WILD CARD!!!

"Uhn… Ha… No…" Joey mewled and struggled weakly against the belts binding his arms together. "S-Seto… Please…"

"You asked why I have so many belts, though, puppy," the brunet cooed, pressing a kiss to his cheek before smirking and tightening one of the belts around the younger boy's thigh. "I'm just showing you what you wanted to know." He took a step back and crossed his arms, examining his handy work.

Having the blond suspended against the wall was actually quite arousing, now that he stood back and looked at him. The belts binding his forearms together were looped through another one that was hanging from the top of a coat hanger. Two more belts were wrapped around each of the blond's thighs and just behind the knee, forcing his legs upward and out as each belt stretched upward to hook onto more coat hangers, leaving him hanging off the ground in the most helplessly erotic display he'd ever seen, especially since the younger teen was panting a little from his struggles and his cheeks were flushed such a dark shade of red.

He was glad he'd taken the time to drill these coat hangers in a few weeks ago. The scene was absolutely delicious.

Joey bit his bottom lip and whimpered, trying to ignore the vulnerability he felt, but with the brunet leering at him like that, he couldn't help feeling anxious—and a little bit aroused. "Seto, please, I…"

Seto raised an eyebrow and hummed in approval when he saw the blond's cock begin to stir, then smirked and leaned toward him, reaching out to slowly, softly trail the tips of his fingers down the other boy's slightly heaving chest. "This makes you hot, doesn't it, puppy? Being so helpless and vulnerable, totally at my mercy arouses you."

"N-no! I… I don't—" the blond began, only to whimper when the brunet grabbed his shaft. "Ooh!"

"Funny, this seems to tell me otherwise." The older boy raised an eyebrow at him, frowning. "Your body is much more truthful than you are, puppy. Perhaps I should listen to it instead of you?"

"Nyeep!" Joey blushed as the brunet slid his fingers inside of him and began struggling against the belts anew. "S-Seto, please, this is so embarrassin'! Not like this, please?!"

Seto hummed and began kissing along his neck and shoulder. "Mmmn, no… I think taking you like this would be _fun._"

The blond mewled again as the older boy's fingers slid back out, then closed his eyes tightly and prepared for what he knew would come next. "R-remind me t' never ask you another question again!"

"But puppy, then we wouldn't get into these sort of situations…"

"T-that's the poi—_eeeeeeent!_" Joey threw his head back and groaned loudly as the brunet thrust into him. "Seto!"

The brunet hummed again. "Yes, puppy?"

He wanted to get angry, but he had such a hard time doing that when he was doing this to him. Especially since this new position made it so much easier for Seto to hit his— "Oh, God, faster!"

Seto purred and nuzzled the blond's neck lovingly, seriously pondering whether he should torture him by going slowly, then sighed. Joey was already uncomfortable with the position; he wouldn't make him suffer anymore. "As you wish."

Joey yelped as the older boy slammed into him, then groaned weakly as he was forced harder against the wall, eyes fluttering shut as he listened to the smack of their skin slapping together. "Seto… Please, I… Never again…"

"Okay, puppy. Whatever you want."

"Want-! Want ya touchin' me again!" the blond pleaded quietly, then sighed in relief as the older boy's hand grasped his erection again. "Yes, Setooo!"

Seto grunted as the younger boy clamped down on him, then scowled, but he supposed he deserved it for getting him into this uncomfortable position and then violating him. Not that Joey really cared if he was violated sometimes, just jumping him at the most convenient times (he still hadn't quite forgiven him for sucking him off while he was at work).

Joey tossed his head back with a shriek as he reached his climax—gravity was surprisingly useful in sex when you were hanging from a wall! "Seto! Aha-!"

"Fuck, puppy, I didn't think you could _get_ tighter—" the brunet grunted, before he reached his climax as well. He braced his arms against the wall to keep from falling and sighed, then leaned in to press loving kisses to his puppy's face. "Fuck, puppy, this was better than I thought."

"…I don't like it," the younger boy admitted, frowning. "I mean, I liked the sex, but this is uncomfortable."

"…Yeah, and it was really a pain in the ass to deal with, getting you up here." Sighing, Seto pulled out of him and took a step back, brushing his hair out of his face carelessly. "So we both agree that this was a one time thing."

Joey nodded, blushing a little as he felt the brunet's cum dripping out of his entrance. Okay, maybe sometimes gravity was a good thing; right now it was very unwelcome! "Okay, get me down now please!"

The brunet blinked at him for a minute in confusion, then glanced down. Seeing what was making his pup blush so much, he smirked. "Well, that's always nice to see."

"Shut _up_ ya pervert and get me down!"

"What if I want to watch this for a little bit longer?"

"Then you'll find your hand is going to be your best friend for a week!"

"…You're so cruel to me puppy."


	25. Y is for WILD CARD!

Author's Note: Rated T because nothing really happens, but just in case… **:**D Use your imaginations. Besides, this is AU. Enjoy it!

Y is for WILD CARD!!!

Joey smiled and pressed his lips against the dragon's snout, then stroked his fingers along his silvery-white scales lovingly. Once the dragon began to purr, he giggled and stood, making his way to the entrance of the cave. The dragon let out a rumble of disapproval and lifted his head. When he saw the blond wasn't going to stop, he heaved himself to his feet and lumbered after him.

The human couldn't help an amused chuckle as the blue-eyed reptile followed him out and began to shed the white cotton robes he'd been wearing. "You're so silly, Seto. I'm not gonna run away."

Seto eyed him skeptically before curling his tail around the blond's waist to hold him still and beginning to purr.

Joey squealed as the dragon nuzzled against his thighs and kicked him in the snout. "What are ya _doin',_ ya _pervert!_ Not in this form!"

The dragon jerked his head backward and snorted, wiggling his nose a little, then shot him a glare and released his tail's grip on him.

Joey huffed and shot him his own glare, then turned and marched into the lake. "Stupid perverted dragons! Just 'cause I like ya doesn't mean I'm gonna let ya _nuzzle_ me in certain places and—"

"You didn't seem to complain when I was nuzzling you there the other day."

The blond squeaked in surprise as a pair of arms slid around his waist and turned sharply only to find his mouth being plundered by a very skilled, very strong tongue. "Mmn!" He mewled as the kiss was broken and looked up into dark, lusty blue eyes. "…Seto…"

"And I suppose you won't mind when I nuzzle you there today," Seto added, scowling at him.

"It's _different_ when you're scaly!" the blond exclaimed defensively. "I'm not used t' scaly things touchin' me down there!"

The dragon-man growled. "Well how are you going to get used to it if I don't get a chance to _get_ you used to it?"

Joey scowled. "Hey, _you're_ the one that kidnapped _me!_ I was doin' just fine at the temple and—"

"And you'll be just fine here with me, getting used to scaly things touching you down there. Starting with my tail."

"_Nyuuuu_ what are ya doin' ohmyGod Seto don't put that thing there!"


	26. Z is for Ze End!

Author's Note: OHMYGOD it's the last chapter! D**:** Well, it was nice while it lasted, right? I may add other chapters later, but don't hold your breaths, okay? Because I can't guarantee when it would be.

Anyway, rated M because this is the end of the whole "before" thing. I know, I said it was ending at part two, but… I lied. Besides, I decided I'd end with something fluffy and smutty at the same time. In that case, it would be called smuffy, right? **:**D

Z is for Ze End!!!

"Seto… I… Do ya wanna have sex with me?" Joey asked timidly, reaching up to anxiously play with his bangs.

All of the papers in Seto's hands promptly fell to the ground as he turned to stare at the blond in shock. "…What was that, puppy?"

"You wanna have sex with me… right?" the younger boy repeated, feeling more than a little insecure. Had he been wrong? He'd thought that… Perhaps Seto _didn't_ want to have sex with him…

"What are you talking about? Of _course_ I want to have sex with you!" the brunet exclaimed, throwing his hands up in disbelief. "Do you know how many cold showers I've had to take after we make-out?! The only reason I don't jump you when you bend over to pick up the laundry is because I want to make your first time special!"

Joey jerked backward in surprise, then frowned. "Okay, ya don't hafta yell." He fidgeted a little while longer before smiling up at him nervously. "…Ya wanted t' make it special for me?"

Seto sighed and cupped the blond's cheeks. "Of course I do. It's your first time. I want to make it a night you'll never forget." He smiled a little. "Contribute it to ego if you want, but I want you to remember it as the best night of your life."

Blushing, the blond averted his eyes for a few moments, then looked back up at him. "I… I want that. I think I'm ready now." He frowned when this didn't force an immediate reaction of his bones being jumped. He grew concerned when a few minutes later, the older boy continued to stare at him, blinking occasionally, but not saying anything. "…Seto?

Hearing the insecurity and worry in the younger boy's voice was probably what snapped him out of it. The brunet blinked at him for a few more moments before immediately turning away. "I will be in the bedroom tonight. Be there at nine."

"…Seto? Why at nine?"

"I need to get Mokuba over to one of his friend's house without telling him exactly why and I need to find the lube I want to use with you."

Joey blushed and covered his cheeks. "Eep! Don't say things like that out loud! Someone could hear ya!"

.-.-.-.-.-.

Joey wasn't sure whether he should knock or not. Sure, it was his room too, but Seto had shut himself in there at eight o'clock and hadn't come out since. He picked anxiously at the red nightgown he'd been given earlier and bit his bottom lip as he tried to decide whether or not to just go in. Seto had forced it on him and demanded he wear it. He didn't really have a problem with wearing it, since the brunet had actually said please, but he was a little offended that he was treating him like such a girl.

Well, Seto _had_ said to come at nine o'clock. Just to be safe, he tapped lightly on the door and pulled it open. "Seto?"

He blushed brightly as he saw the dozens of red and white candles lit around the room, leaving a sweet, alluring scent, and heard soft, sweet music playing in the background. The covers were turned down to show red satin sheets, and the pillows that usually sported simple white cotton were covered in red silk. Everything was beautiful, but… where was Seto?

Joey gasped and jumped as a pair of hands grabbed his hips, then sighed and turned his head, frowning. "Don't scare me like that…"

"How do you like it?" Seto asked quietly, sliding his hands around to rest on the blond's stomach before sliding around further to trap him in his embrace. "God, I didn't really expect you'd do this. The shirt, maybe, but never the panties…" He began placing small, short kisses along his neck. "Thank you, puppy."

"Ah… You… Ya said please, an' I… Seto—" The blond mewled as the older boy's lips caught his weak spot, then parted to allow his teeth to turn him into a puddle of puppy goo. "Oh, Seto… Please…"

The brunet reached down and slid his fingers over the crease where the younger boy's thigh met his hip. "Shall we take this to the bed?"

Joey blushed again and hesitantly nodded. "Okay." He gasped again as the brunet scooped him up and hurriedly wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck. "Oh Seto-! …A little warnin' would be nice…"

Laying the blond on the bed, Seto chuckled and began to climb over him, leaving one leg on the ground in case he had to go get something. "But then I wouldn't get to see all of your adorable expressions, puppy. Besides… I don't want you to do anything tonight but feel pleasure."

"Oh!" The blond's cheeks turned a darker shade of red as the older boy's fingers trailed between his cheeks, taking great pause to press at his entrance. "S-Seto!"

"You look so beautiful in red, puppy. Especially see-through, lacy nightgowns," the brunet whispered, smiling. "And panties. I was expecting to deal with boxers, but when you wear these…" His fingers trailed upward over the younger boy's cock, making him mewl and arch his back wantonly. "…I can touch you more intimately without having to take them off. I always knew your ass would look cute in lace."

Joey bit his bottom lip anxiously as the brunet spread his legs with one hand, the other slipping up his nightgown to leave trails of fire along his torso. "Oh… Oh, Seto… Please…"

"If you could see yourself now, puppy," the older boy cooed, placing his hands on the blond's hips and slowly dragging them down to hook his fingers in his panties. "God, I've fantasized about what you'd look like, but none of the images my mind made up will ever compare to how you look now."

The blond blushed even more as his panties were pulled down his thighs. "…Really?"

"You're so beautiful," Seto assured him, then hooked his arms beneath the blond's legs. Moaning quietly, he rubbed his cheek against his inner thigh before beginning to kiss and nip it. "So beautiful…"

"Oh…!" Joey squeaked in embarrassment and covered his mouth. "S-Seto! Please! D-don't leave hickeys down there! What if someone sees-!?"

The brunet lifted his gaze to his face, eyes darkening possessively. "They shouldn't be looking down here _to_ see. You are mine."

"Ah…!" He blushed as the older boy released one of his legs in favor of doing something else that ended with a snap, leaving it to slide back to the bed while the other was still held up. It was sort of uncomfortable, but as his nose was filled with the scent of strawberries and he felt the brunet's fingers pressing at his entrance, he realized that it was necessary—because he wasn't about to do this without lube. "Seto…"

Seto moaned again softly as he looked down at the blond's face. "If you could see your eyes now… I would _die_ to see your eyes so filled with passion… How did no one snatch you up sooner…?"

"…W-would ya have approached me like ya did that day even if someone had?" Joey asked weakly, only to mewl again as the brunet's fingertips brushed his prostate. "_Oh!_"

"Of course." The older boy smirked. "It would just be another obstacle to overcome—which would make finally having you all the sweeter. Especially if I'm the first one to see you like this." Rubbing the blond's prostate again, he moaned quietly as the younger teen's hips jerked upward. "…I want to be the _only_ one to ever see you like this."

Joey gasped and gripped the sheets tightly as the brunet wriggled a third finger into him. "Oh, God, what are ya doin' t' me?! I'm so hot-!"

"Good." Seto stretched the blond's channel a little bit more, then reached for the tube of lube to cover his erection with it. Once that was done, he reached up and caught the blond's chin, forcing him to look up at him. "Puppy, look at me."

The younger boy blinked up at him hazily. "…Seto…?"

"I won't lie to you. This is going to hurt." He leaned down and gently brushed his hair out of his eyes. "But it will feel better. Do you trust me?"

Joey's brows furrowed together in confusion. "'course I trust ya, Seto. Ya wouldn't _try_ t' hurt me, would ya?"

"…No, but…"

"Then what's the problem?" The blond scowled. "Ya took your fingers out. Ya better replace them with somethin' or I'm gonna take care of myse—ha!" He gasped as the brunet pulled his legs over his shoulders and positioned himself to plunge into him. "Seto!"

Seto reached up to clasp hands with him and frowned. "If it hurts too badly, squeeze my hands."

The younger boy hesitated before nodding a little. "Okay."

"Try to stay relaxed, puppy."

Joey rolled his eyes absently. First he tells him it's going to hurt, then he says to relax? Yeah, right, uh huh. He squeaked and bit his bottom lip as the brunet began to press into him, squeezing his hands tightly. "Ooh…! Ooooh! Seto, you're too big!"

"Shh… Just relax, puppy. It will feel better," the brunet promised, leaning down to place kisses along his neck. "Just trust me."

The younger boy squeezed his eyes shut and nodded weakly. "'kay. A-are ya all the way in yet?"

Seto kissed him gently to try and distract him. "Almost. Just a little more."

"I-It hurts…" He didn't want to cry—Seto was trying so hard to make this so good for him—but it hurt so badly that he didn't know what else to do. "S-Seto…"

The brunet sighed and released one of his hands to brush his tears away. "I'm sorry, puppy."

"Ah!" The younger boy whimpered and reached his around to dig his nails into the brunet's back. Once he realized what he was doing, however, he hurriedly relaxed his hand. "I'm sorry, Seto!"

Seto grunted a little, then hugged him closer and began shifting his hips. "It's okay, Joey. Dig your nails in if you have to."

"I don't wanna, it's just—_ha!_" Joey threw his head back weakly, eyes widening as he felt the brunet's cock brush his prostate. "Ah… Seto…! Right there!"

…This would take a little movement on his part. The brunet just wasn't sure if he could do that without further hurting his puppy. "Are you sure, puppy?"

The blond nodded quickly. "Yes, yes-! Please more!"

Seto sighed, then braced himself against the bed and began pulling out of him. "It'll still hurt for a few minutes."

"Don'tcaredon'tcaredon'tcare!" Tossing his head back, he pushed his hips upward and groaned. It still hurt, but when Seto had touched his prostate, it had felt better. "Morepleasepleaseplease!" He gasped as the brunet's hips snapped back toward him and impaled him again. "Ah-! J-just a little more—Seto—"

The brunet growled in frustration and thrust into him harder; he felt immediately guilty for it, however, when the younger boy whimpered and grabbed his shoulders. "…Sorry, puppy…"

"No, it's okay—that was good—" Joey sobbed weakly. "Ya hit that spot—ya said it'll feel better! It's okay, just keep hittin' that spot!" He dragged his nails down the brunet's back and groaned. "Please!"

Seto sighed but thrust into him again, making the blond whimper again, but then he was moaning and tossing his head wantonly. "God, you're so beautiful."

"Oh, Seto… Yes… Ah… Uhn! Faster!" The younger boy blushed and bit his bottom lip. "Ah, Seto—This feels so—" His breath hitched as the brunet grasped his until then neglected erection and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. "Oh God-! Seto, you're gonna make me—Oh God, oh God, I'm gonna come!"

The brunet moaned and tightened his grip on him. "Good, because honestly… being inside you feels so much different than I imagined and I don't think I'll last much longer…"

Joey groaned and shook his head. "But Seto—I wanna do this just a little longer-!" He gasped again as the older boy thrust into him even harder, then let out a shriek as another few strokes of his hand had him climaxing and turning into a puddle of goo as, on top of the pleasure of orgasm, the brunet kept striking his prostate. "_OhmyGod!_"

"Fuck-!" Seto grunted as the blond's already tight channel clamped down on him and thrust into him a few more times before reaching his own climax. Stiffening, he braced himself with his arms so he didn't crush him. "Ah… God… It's different when you love someone…"

The blond sighed, eyes fluttering for a few seconds before he looked up at him. "…How many partners in bed have ya had?"

"Enough. I was a single businessman, Joey. I had to take out stress somehow," the brunet muttered, looking away from him. "I wore a condom with everyone else, though. Didn't want to catch anything and give it to my puppy, after all."

"…I dunno whether I'm glad or hurt," the younger boy answered quietly. "I mean, I knew ya wouldn't be a virgin, but… How many partners have ya had? Are ya gonna have?"

Seto looked back at him sharply and scowled. "It doesn't matter how many I've had before. I didn't love them and I dropped them as soon as I tired of them. All that was was sex. This… this was making love. And as long as I'm with you, I will _never_ have any other partners. Probably not for a while after we break up, if you ever do."

Joey frowned in confusion. "Whatta ya mean if _I_ ever do? Wouldn't it be if _we_ ever break up?"

"I don't intend to ever break up with you." The brunet leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead, then sighed. "No, you'll have to break up with me. I love you too much to set you free of my own will, but… I love you enough to let you go when you ask."

The younger boy blushed brightly, eyes widening in shock. "S-Seto—"

"And that's why I wanted to make this special," the brunet continued. "Sex was never special. But… making love to you… I wanted it to be special for you, and… I wanted it to be special for me."

"…Ya stupid romantic jerk," the blond mumbled, turning his gaze away. "I just can't stay mad at ya when ya say such sweet things." He shot the older boy a glare. "But I'll agree not to ask about your former partners if ya promise not t' ask about mine."

Seto blinked. "…But puppy, you're a virgin."

Joey snorted and looked away from him. "Just because I've never had sex doesn't mean I haven't dated."

"…I demand to know who my possible competition might be, so I can keep you away from them."

"…Bite me, rich boy."

The brunet sighed, then gently pulled out of him and groaned. "Mm, puppy…"

Joey blushed again and looked up at him in surprise as he stood up and began walking toward the bathroom. "…Seto?"

"I refuse to sleep in a sticky mess. Besides, if I don't blow these candles out soon, the fire alarm will go off."

The blond blinked after him in surprise, then smiled and relaxed onto the bed. He allowed the older boy to come back and clean him up, then watched as he began blowing out the candles. Once they were all out, he opened the curtain to let in a little moonlight.

Joey cuddled up to him as he got back into bed and sighed, nuzzling his chest a little. "Well… I guess that was okay."

Seto raised an eyebrow and glanced down at him, smiling slightly. "Oh, just okay?"

"Well, the pain was a little of a downer," the blond replied honestly, before looking up at him. "But I'll get used t' it and then all of our sex will be fantastic."

The older boy snorted. "Thanks, puppy. I'm glad you regard me so highly."

"Hmm, not so much you," Joey replied, smiling playfully as he trailed a hand down the brunet's stomach. "I'm regarding Little Seto highly."

Seto frowned. "Little?"

"Hmm, you're right, I should give it another name." The blond tapped his chin thoughtfully, holding back the urge to smile at the horrified expression on his lover's face. "Hmm… I'll call it… Dragon. Because it's big and hot and ya control it so well."

"…I like it but it's still creepy," the CEO stated, scowling at him. "Don't name my dick. It's just weird."

Joey sighed and rolled his eyes, settling down to finally get some rest. "_Fine,_ I won't. I think ya secretly wanna gloat though," he mumbled, laying his head on the brunet's chest as he drifted to sleep.

Seto had to smile. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't secret pleased with the new name.


End file.
